Treacherous
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: After the Blue Fairy saves her from an existence filled with pain, Kagome is pulled into saving Captain Hook after the Dark One takes his hand. With her head filled with vicious lies, how is one's "true love" suppose to save her when he can barely hold his own against her.
1. Chapter 1

Sobs wracked the young woman's body as the rain pelted her, soaking her to the bone; not that she cared. Small rivers of red flowed from open wounds as she remained in her kneeling position on the battle field, her sobs ebbing away slowly, leaving her throat dry and cracked. "Please, Inuyasha, please stop." She begged quietly. Red eyes turned on her, fangs bared ears twitched before the demon snarled at her before turning and bolting into forest, leaving her surrounded by blood, bodies, and gore.

'It's all gone, the well, our friends. I just want to find some peace.' She thought sadly, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I hear your plea, and I'm here to help you." A soft voice answered. "Who's there?" Kagome whispered glancing up from the ground. "You've had a very hard couple of years, I see your pain." The voice said softly. Pushing her hair from her eyes, Kagome turned and felt her eyes widen. "This isn't real; the only reason I can see you is trauma." She tried to rationalize. The blue clad fairy laughed softly, the sound ringing in her ears like tinkling bells.

"I'm the Blue Fairy, and your plea has pulled me here from my world to help you." She explained. "Your world?" Kagome asked softly. "Yes, I'm here to take you there as well, where you will be able to find your peace and everything that comes with it. But, I want to warn you, this will not be an easy road." The fairy said, her wings glittering through the rain drops. "I just want to stop feeling this pain, and I need to help Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "He's beyond your help, and as for stopping your pain, I can make you forget all that's happened; everyone you met, it'll be as if you never existed in this world." Blue responded.

"No more pain; is it selfish of me to want to leave everyone even though they won't remember me." Kagome questioned. "Of course not, if you're ready, your new home awaits." Blue said with a flick of her wand.

SoG

Gray eyes opened slowly as sunlight pierced the flimsy curtains on the cottages window. Rolling out of bed, Kagome moved around the cottage, getting herself ready for the day before gathering her basket and trekking to the woods. Frowning, she placed her hands on a bush and rubbed her thumb along a dried up leaf. 'I'll just have to walk a little further today, that's all.' She thought combing her fingers through her hair and away from her face. Rolling her eyes, Kagome reached her hand up and ripped the wanted poster for Snow White. "Poor girl." She grumbled ducking under a low branch.

Reaching the river, she stepped across the rocks jutting out of the water before crouching at the other side. Pulling a jar out of her basket, she filled it and began walking again. Walking a few more miles, Kagome smiled when she broke the tree line and found herself in a clearing full of herbs. 'Finally, now I can break Micah's fever.' She thought walking over to the Boneset plant. Pulling another jar out of her basket, she began filling each, making sure to label them before setting them back down carefully.

Straightening up, she covered the top with a piece of fabric and shifted the basket to a more comfortable position on her arm. "Excuse me, do you have anything to drink?" a woman asked behind her. "Yeah, here you go Snow White." Kagome responded turning while reaching into her basket. Snow froze as she reached for the jar, her eyes meeting the woman's in front of her. "Relax, I'm on your side." Kagome smiled. "Thanks—" Snow trailed off before taking a sip. "Kagome; and there's a river a few miles that way, it runs through the town." Kagome said pointing to the south east. "Do you know of anyone that will give me a place to stay for the night?" Snow asked sheepishly. "Ask for Archia at the Inn, he's on your side as well. Tell him I sent you and he won't charge you a thing." Kagome said with a smile. "You've been so helpful, if there's anything you ever need, please don't hesitate to ask." Snow said moving to hand the jar back.

Kagome shook her head and pushed it back, "keep it; with all of the running you've been forced into doing. Good luck." Kagome smiled. Snow White smiled back before the sound of running feet broke the women out of their conversation. "Go, if they come through here I'll hold them off as long as I can." Kagome urged. Snow White capped the jar and threw an appreciative look at Kagome before taking off through the woods.

Fixing her cloak more securely she walked a few steps when four men broke the tree line and walked up to her. The four men talked quietly, pointing and stealing glances at her before walking up to her. "You a doctor?" one asked. "No, I just do some dabbling in minor healing; cuts, infections, setting broken bones, some of the simpler things." Kagome answered slowly. "Well it's your lucky day, our captain is in need of someone to fix his infection and since no doctor will see him, I guess that task falls to you." The man with a red cap said. "I'm so sorry your captain is dealing with this but I have a little boy that needs me more." She explained beginning to walk forward. "You're going to the ship with Smee, I'll take it to your boy." The third pirate announced walking forward and gripping her upper arm.

Eyeing the men's weapons at their belts Kagome reached into her basket and pulled out the Boneset before handing it over. "Grind it up, and make sure it gets put in his tea for the whole of tomorrow. Just go straight through the woods until you get to a cottage, it's the one next to it on the right, and his name is Micah." She explained. The pirate took it and walked off, throwing a look over his shoulder.

Smee gripped her upper arm as the three remaining pirates began leading her in the direction of their captain. After walking in silence for a few hours, Kagome cleared her throat and glanced at 'Smee'. "So what happened to your captain?" she asked finally. "The Dark One cut off his hand." Smee answered. "The Dark One, you want me to try to undo what the Dark One did, are you insane?" Kagome hissed as she was pushed onto a dinghy. The pirates followed her on, ignoring her question as they rowed to the ship. "Come on, the captain is in here." Smee announced prodding her towards a door. Sighing, Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, walking through the small office looking room before pushing the door to the living quarters open.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped. No one told her how handsome he would be, even with his brow covered in sweat and his breathing labored. 'What have I just gotten myself into?' she thought biting her lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am in the process of giving **_**Treacherous**_** a complete makeover, because I did not like the way it was going at all, in fact I absolutely HATED it. Please be patient, as I'm doing this at my quickest pace possible while still being in school, with a toddler. Thank you for your support, and as soon as my other computer wants to work again I will have the final chapter of **_**Everything Has Changed**_** posted. Thanks again, and please review on what you think of the changes!**

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and raked a hand through her hair before glancing around the small quarters, finally allowing her gaze to rest on the man in front of her. 'Okay, lets see what I'm working with.' She thought before inching herself forward. Running her fingers softly down his left arm, gripping the blanket before pulling it down carefully.

"Oh my gah! That's so bad." Kagome gagged at the sight. Dropping the blanket, Kagome turned and walked out of the room, hurriedly walking through the outer room before bursting onto the deck. "Fixed the Capt'n already; I didn't give you enough credit." Mr. Smee said as Kagome walked past him. "Not exactly, that man needs a doctor; an actual doctor!" she hissed. "I already told you, no doctor will look at him since he's an enemy of the Dark One. You're expendable, and won't be missed; we've watched you for a couple days before we nabbed you. Now, get in there and fix him up or I'll make sure that little boy don't make it." He said back.

Stinging from the red-capped man's words, Kagome slowly backed up and walked back into the living quarters before taking in another deep breath and pulling the blanket back again. 'So bad.' She thought as her stomach rolled in protest. "Hey, I need water, clean rags, and the strongest liquor you've got." Kagome called through the doorway. 'Okay Captain No Name, lets see what I can do for you right now.' She thought moving to kneel next to the bed.

Shuffling through her basket, she frowned before rolling her eyes at her lack of supplies. "Hey, if you want me to take care of him I'm going to need—oh, thanks." Kagome said as someone brought her desired items. The man met her eyes and gave her a leer, letting his gaze linger over her feminine assets before backing out. "Disgusting; hey Pirate Captain, if you can hear me through your haze, please don't be like your crew." She begged.

"Okay, bare with me, this is going to hurt a lot." She mumbled. 'And you don't care.' She thought pulling the cork out of the bottle and gripping a towel under the mans wrist. Beginning to pour a slow stream, she tightened her grip as the captain howled and tried to yank his arm away.

After dousing the severed area, Kagome released him, stepping back and corking the bottle. "Who the hell are you?" the man growled as he glared at her. "I'll tell you when you're not so clouded with a fever and will actually be able to remember it, so lie back down so I can attempt to get you feeling better." Kagome said. Stepping closer, she moved to help him back onto his pillows before he swatted her away. "I'm fine, this is nothing but a mere cold." He snapped. "Right, that's why you've got a fever and your wrist is all kinds of infected." She stated rolling her eyes.

"I don't need your help." He hissed. Kagome sighed and shook her head, backing up to stand in front of the door. "I'll be in here, you just let me know when you're ready to accept help." She said.

Killian watched her go through hazy eyes before groaning and falling back onto his bed fully. He couldn't remember much over the last couple of days, all he really remembered was misery, being hot, and a shooting pain where the Crocodile chopped him at the wrist, taking his hand. 'Milah.' He thought clenching his teeth in pain. Flinging his sheet off, he slowly swung his feet off the bed before slowly climbing to his feet, falling back as soon as he stood.

Mentally cursing himself, he stood up and leaned forward, allowing his right arm to brace his full weight against the wall. His eyes caught the form of the young woman, walking across the room from the door, clutching a jar of something in her hand. Slumping further along the wall, he fell forward, gripping the back of a wing-backed chair before moving around it to sit down on the cushion.

"You, girl, what do you think you're doing?" he asked eyeing her closely. "Looking around, your crew made a very convincing case as to why I'm here and that I'm not leaving until you're well again. Can't complain too much though, they did bring me some Boneset, even ground it up for me to put in your tea." She said placing the jar on his desk. "Well, I mean if you wanted it." She shrugged hopping on top of the desk. Killian glared at her and frowned.

"Will you let me help you?" Kagome asked softly. Killian took a deep breath and nodded, allowing his head to fall back into the back of the chair. Kagome smiled a big smile and hopped down, bringing her jar with her and moved to stand in front of him. "Sorry for just pouring the alcohol on you, I needed to disinfect your wound a little to see what I was working with." She said moving his limbs into less of a heap. "It's fine, just make it stop." Killian growled.

Kagome nodded and unscrewed the lid of her jar, bringing it to his lips. "Normally, I'd make you drink this throughout the day but given the circumstances; drink up." She urged. Downing the liquid in record time Killian blinked and pushed the jar down, feeling shock as his hazy eyesight cleared quickly. "What have you done to me?" he asked. "Can't you just be grateful?" Kagome sighed rocking back on her heels.

Killian dropped to the ground in front of her and gripped the back of her head painfully. "Are you working with that Crocodile and hoping to finish me off for him?" he growled. "Crocodile? You mean the Dark One; please let go, I didn't even want to come here!" Kagome whimpered. "Why do I feel better than I have in days as soon as you make me drink something." He retorted.

"Because, I was born being able to help people, I kept it hidden because I was told I was a freak and magic was a terrible burden. Please let me go, you're hurting me." She said as his grip tightened. "Than what do you do if you don't heal people?" Killian asked again. "I'm a dressmaker." She hissed. Killian released her hair keeping his gaze locked on hers. "Can I go home now?" she asked gripping her head. "No, you're going to get to stay here until I'm absolutely certain you're not working with the Crocodile." Killian said.

"Can I have your name at least? I don't like having to call you Captain No Name or something like that." The black haired woman requested. "Killian Jones, but you are to refer to me as Captain Jones or Captain Hook; I don't care which." He replied standing up. Kagome watched as he grabbed a hook off of a small table and screwed it the place where his left hand once was. "Kagome." She said. Killian tossed a look over at her, his eyebrow raised as he blinked a few times. "What?" he said. "My name is Kagome, I told you I was going to tell you when you were in a better state of mind to remember it." She said with a small smile.

Killian nodded barely and huffed a deep breath, "what do you know of my struggle with the Dark One?" Kagome shrugged and stood up, crossing her arms. "Just that you lost your hand; do I need to know more?" she asked carefully. "No." Killian growled. Turning, he plopped into his wing back chair, holding his head in his hand with a sigh. "You're going to feel drained for a little while, so you're going to have to rest for a day or two until you're fully healed." Kagome explained standing up.

Rolling his head to the side, he regarded her coolly and gestured to the door. "Go and get us some dinner then love." He said. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome stalked over to the door and slammed it shut behind her, a smile gracing the pirate's lips at her childish behavior. Groaning, he shut his eyes tighter as a heat spread through his veins.

"Go get us some dinner; do I look like a bar wench." She grumbled holding her skirts as she made her way down to the galley. "Well, well men lookie! Captain's new bed warmer's gracin' us wif her presence." A man yelled. Freezing in her movements, Kagome's eyes went wide as she surveyed the amount of men she saw, all leering at her openly. Gulping, she straightened her spine and walked up to Mr. Smee, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Your fine captain sent me for his dinner." She whispered. "Did he now? Well get over here 'cause our food ain't free for you!" the man that brought her supplies earlier growled grabbing her wrist. Pulling him onto his lap, he attempted to push his face into he chest when another pirate grabbed him by the collar and yanked them both to the ground, the men cheering. "Share!" he yelled.

Attempting to crawl to the side, Kagome felt herself pulled back by her ankle when a gunshot sounded through the Galley. "I know my men aren't disrespecting our guest and my orders?" Hook said menacingly, leaning against the doorframe.


	3. Chapter 3

To the untrained eye, the pirate in the doorframe looked like he was lounging, but Kagome could see the perspiration on his forehead from the overexertion he just put his body through to get down the stairs. "Smee, make sure dinner gets brought up." He ordered. "Aye sir." Mr. Smee nodded. Kagome climbed to her feet slowly, jumping when Killian pulled the trigger at the man next to her. "Anyone else fancy touching her? Let me know because it's still fully loaded." He said waving his pistol. 'Oh, what have I gotten myself into?' She thought when Smee prodded her towards the man.

Gripping her upper arm, Killian led her away, slumping against the railing at the top of the stairs. "Sorry love, didn't think they'd have the guts to do that." He sighed rubbing his forehead. "Don't worry about me, lets get you to bed." She whispered, hoping he didn't notice her shaking. "You going to join me?" he asked giving her a sidelong glance. "Not so much. You're still very much in delirium." She said bracing his arm around her neck. "When I'm better than, you'll join me." Killian said as she helped him into bed.

"Uh… Right." Kagome scoffed. 'Not like you'll remember this conversation tomorrow.' She thought with a smile. "Sorry for what happened downstairs, the crew's use to Milah, she loved the attention." Mr. Smee said bringing a tray of food into the room and placing it on the desk. "It's okay. Thank you for dinner." Kagome said with a smile. Mr. Smee nodded and walked out of the room. Blowing her bangs out of her hair, Kagome sat down in a chair and picked at the food, opting to read one of the captain's books instead.

Feeling much better than the previous day, Killian stepped out of his room, pausing as he watched his new guest sleeping on the floor with one of his books as a pillow. Taking a swig of rum from his flask, he knelt beside her and poked her gently, deciding to shake her awake when she didn't stir. Sitting up quickly, Kagome glanced around wildly, her gaze landing on the man in front of her. "Oh good, you're awake." He said. "What's wrong?" she asked as her gaze flew to his hook. "Nothing, wanted to see how your first night sleeping on a pirate ship went." He smiled.

"Fine, why?" she responded rubbing her eyes. "Because, I wanted to see how I could make your stay more comfortable because I'm not going to let you leave just yet." Killian said brightly.

Four Days Later

Killian sat in his chair, examining his hook and his hand side by side, marveling at how healthy he was, when it had only been four days that he could hardly see through his infection induced fever. Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, peeking at Kagome as she sat on the floor, leaning against his desk and reading one of the books from his cabin. Leaning forward, he draped his arms on his knees, fully watching her as the candle flickered across her form. 'What is it about this woman.' He thought blinking slowly. "I've re-read the same passage at least a dozen times, I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that." She snapped jerking her head up from the pages of the book.

"Do I make you nervous love?" Killian smirked leaning back. "Hardly, I'm just trying to find a way to kill some time that doesn't involve retrieving your food from the galley every meal, while your deciding when the best time would be to let me go home. Why am I still here anyway?" she snorted raising her eyebrow. Killian looked away from her, putting his hand on his chin before stretching his neck and meeting her gaze again. "Because there's something about you that intrigues me." He responded. "Yeah well, go find someone else to intrigue you. Or better yet, why don't you go get the dinner for a change." Kagome sighed going back to her book.

"I'll do you one better love, I'll go eat with the crew tonight, and just bring you back some food." He said letting his arms slam against the arm rests before standing up. "Don't call me that." Kagome snapped throwing the book at him in agitation. Killian laughed, shocking himself at how lighthearted he felt. "Poor love." He taunted ruffling her hair as he walked past. "I'll bring you back some food. Maybe you'll get to the next page by the time I get back." He said before closing the door behind him. Kagome scowled as the lock scraped and his footsteps faded from the door.

Jumping to her feet, Kagome quickly walked around the desk and to the large windows in back of the captain's quarters, placing her hands against the cool panes. 'Now or never.' She thought. Running back into the room where Killian kept his trunk of clothes, stripping her dress off and threw on a pair of his black slacks and black shirts, tying the shirt in a knot around her midsection so it wasn't so long. Slipping back into the cabin, she ran back to the window and propped it open slipping through the small opening and falling into the water below.

Kicking her feet, she propelled herself through the water towards shore, breaking the waters surface a few yards from the ship. Taking greedy, deep breaths she moved through the water, weighted down by the baggy clothes she wore. 'Now the fun part.' She thought climbing up the beach and jogging into the woods, not sparing the ship a backward glance. "Oh, he's going to be so mad." She grumbled holding the pant legs up.

Stopping, Kagome glanced around the woods, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes. "I'm so lost." She whispered. "Need help dearie?" a manic voice asked. Whipping her head to the side, Kagome arched an eyebrow at the figure leaning against a tree. "I'll figure it out." She said, uncertainty making its way through her words. The man giggled as he stepped closer, making the young woman groan inwardly. 'Curse my luck.' She thought. "You've picked the wrong person to fall for, he's going to be your undoing." He laughed tapping his fingers together with a huge smile on his face. "Fall for? I just met him." Kagome responded. Rumplestiltskin shrugged and leaned closer to her, his eyes boring into her own, making the young woman uncomfortable.

"It's happened to other's why not you? I can't wait to see how much torment you put him threw; couldn't happen to a nicer pirate." he said, his wide smile never leaving his face. "Um, what?" Kagome mumbled taking a step back. Rumplestiltskin took in her form before breaking out into another set of giggles, making Kagome jump back nervously. "You're going to break your own heart in the process,." The Dark One said holding a finger up.

Kagome glanced around the area nervously, and pulled her hair away from her body, letting it fall against her back before pulling it all over one shoulder. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about but I need to get home before—" Kagome found herself cut off as cannon blasts resounded over the miles she had travelled. "Guess they discovered you left. Should you want any help in riding yourself of those pesky feelings you have, all you have to do is call for Rumplestiltskin." He said with a flourished bow before vanishing.

Kagome growled as she moved to take a step, before getting thrown to the ground from behind. Kicking wildly, she felt herself get pulled to her feet before coming face to face with Killian. "That wasn't a good idea love." He hissed pulling her along with him, his hook threatening to impale her side. "I don't understand why you're trying to keep me, I'm of no use to you." She said trying to twist her arm out of his grip. "Hush now, just walk." He said poking her side a little harder.

Walking along silently, Kagome felt defeat well up in her chest as he pushed her into a dinghy and began rowing back to the boat. Climbing the rope ladder, she walked to his room; thankful none of the crew were out to witness her being dragged back aboard. Closing the door behind them, Killian gestured to his fireplace. "There's food on the desk, get changed and warm up." He commanded tossing one of his dry shirts at her.

Glancing down at her borrowed clothing, she skimmed her fingers over the buttons of the shirt and bit her lip, glancing up at the man in front of her. Rolling his eyes, he turned and stalked into his room, giving her enough time to change. "Do you happen to have another pair of pants?" she asked nervously tugging the shirt down trying to make it go to her knees. Killian cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Let me ask you, how far did you think you were going to get?" he said taking her wet clothes and ignoring her question. "I was just trying to get home." She sighed.

"Maybe so, but I gave you an order and on my ship everyone follows my orders." He stated, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm not your crew member, I'm your hostage." Kagome said maneuvering away from his touch. "Who's Milah?" she asked catching him off guard. "Who told you about her?" he asked softly. "One of your men mentioned her that first day." Kagome said.

Killian rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. "She was the Dark One's wife before he was the Dark One. She ran off with me looking for a way to get out of her marriage and see the world. The Crocodile killed her a few months ago, that was the same day he took my hand." He explained. "You've been walking around with that infection for a few months?" Kagome gasped. "No, that came on a week or so before you were brought to me." He said.

"I don't understand then, why do you want me to stay? As a replacement or something? " Kagome asked cocking her head to the side. "No one can replace another, that's not why I'm trying to keep you here." The man said rolling his eyes. "You'd be surprised at how some people think. Did you love her?" she asked. "Of course, but I don't think it was the kind of love that everyone looks for." He admitted carefully. "So you take another man's wife, but she's not your true love? Well, hey, maybe it's your charming personality." Kagome snorted earning a glare from the pirate in front of her.

His glare softening, Killian shook his head and took a deep breath. "If you want charming, that's what you're going to get." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian stared out across the hills of the Enchanted Forrest, his gaze resting on a structure in the distance, unease rolling in the pit of his stomach as he played with the two beans in his hand. "Hook, are you going to help us or not?" David asked hurriedly. "Do you honestly think this is going to work though? They're so powerful, how is bringing Emma back here going to help? Especially since she can't remember anything she went through." Hook hissed. "We need to try, everything's become erratic since they teamed up. Emma might be the only one that can stop her." Snow White reasoned.

Looking back up at the castle, he took a deep breath and bopped his head side to side in thought. "Fine, but since this is my fault, I want to try to talk with her before Swan gets her hands on them." He said shaking his head. "Listen well, I answered her wish, if the fault falls to anyone, it's not you." Blue said hovering near him. "I still pushed her to this path." He snapped.

David and Snow exchanged a look, Snow walking up to him and biting her lip. "There may not be another option, she's too far gone. We're going to have to kill her as well." She whispered as she fought to say the sentence. "No! I'm not giving up on her." Hook growled before stalking towards a secluded area. David placed a hand on Snow's shoulder as Hook opened a portal and jumped into it, hell bent on bringing the savior back with him.

Enchanted Forrest, Past

Kagome braided her hair to the side, undoing it and re-braiding it to kill time. Still clad in the pirate's shirt she bit her lip as she looked at the door that led to the larger room in the captain's quarters. "This is absolutely ridiculous, I'm starving." She finally said sliding off the bed and peeking out. "Good morning love." Killian said banging through the door and striding across the room. Jumping she held a hand over her heart and spun around to stare at him wildly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did you forget that I live here and you're my guest? But, since you asked so nicely, I am bringing you breakfast, because I've got that charming personality." He said placing a plate on this desk. "Come eat, I made sure to send Smee ashore to get some real food for a change, grape?" he asked offering her the fruit at the end of his hook. Kagome pushed the hook out of her face and reached around him to grab a strawberry. "

Taking her plate to the floor, she pulled blank sheets of paper over and grabbed a coal piece. "I'm not finished yet, I also sent him to your cottage to retrieve your sewing supplies." He said gesturing to a corner of the room where her model, fabrics, and basket of sewing supplies sat. "Thank you so much!" Kagome sighed softly, dragging her model to the middle of the floor. "Who's dress is this?" he asked turning his attention to the garment. Sitting back on her heels, Kagome ran her fingers along the intricate designs along the skirt and shrugged. "No idea, it probably won't get seen; most of my stuff never does. I've got trunks full of clothes. The villagers just call on me to heal most of the time." She said.

Killian looked between her and the dress, raising his eyebrow. "You told me you were a dressmaker. Why don't you try selling them?" He questioned. "Well, my healing abilities kind of freak everyone out enough to where they keep their distance, unless there's someone dying, then I seem to be everyone's best friend." She shrugged standing up. Mimicking her moves, Killian stood and leaned his hip against the desk. "I'll bet you'd look absolutely stunning in it." He said as his gaze flitted between the garment and the young woman in front of him.

Kagome gave a tight laugh and shook her head, "way too fancy for me. In case you haven't noticed I'm not on anyone's guest list for a ball anytime soon." "Good, then I won't have to worry about some prince taking you away from me." he decided.

Snapping her eyes to his, Kagome narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "This is all very sweet of you to bring my stuff on board your ship, but I think I still want to go home." She said feeling heat rise up to her cheeks. Killian scowled and crossed his arms. "Can't you see that I want you to stay? Haven't you ever heard of true love?" he asked. "This isn't a fairy tale Captain, there is no love at first sight." Kagome sighed.

"You can't be sure, you never even left your cottage, not really. And everyone in that village you're so fond of has been too nervous about your healing abilities to get to know the real you." Killian shot back. "Everyone needs to make a living somehow, and I'm not so fond of that village, but just up and leaving isn't easy. Not that you'd understand, you won't dock anywhere long enough to even try being something more than what you are." Kagome growled.

"Who says I never tried living in a village? I wasn't born a pirate. I can see how much it hurts that no one takes the time to see the real you, but I think you deserve to be seen and loved." Killian said. "And who's going to do that? You? The pirate captain with his winning attitude towards newcomers and keeps woman on board his ship because he's convinced she's his 'true love'." Kagome shouted. "People have sworn up and down that they've found their true love after only knowing them for a day." Killian tried to reason.

Kagome shook her head and began walking to the door, Killian grabbing her around the waist to prevent her from leaving. "I'm not finished, because I know you are that one for me. I'll change for you, I'll stay all you have to do is give the word and I'll never sail again; for you." Killian said softly. "This is insane; you're insane, and I can't believe we're having this conversation. I want you to be happy." She said rubbing her forehead. "Then let me show you what it means to be in love. I can give you what you've been longing for." He replied cradling her head in his hand and hook.

Shaking her head, Kagome ran both hands through her hair and locked her gaze onto his. Tears rimmed her eyes as she placed her hand on his chest. "Killian, you are by far the most insane man I have ever met and you're scaring me; please just let me go home." She whispered.

Enchanted Forrest, Present Day

Naraku stalked the halls of the castle, making his way into the room his was summoned to. "What do you want now?" he growled. "That's no way to talk to your queen; but I'm going to let it slid for now." The woman said with a soft smile. Snorting, Naraku walked over to the stone slab, eyeing the woman lying under a blue haze before turning back to the older woman. "What's the plan?" he asked. "Keep an eye on her, I've got to return to that encampment of creatures. Thanks to you keeping an eye on everything I know that Snow White is back with her pretty blonde daughter." She laughed lightly. "Don't die so quickly Cora." He smirked as she disappeared in a cloud of purple.

Turning, he walked over to the woman on the table as a new scent invaded his nose. "I dislike her so much." The woman hissed. "She's starting the process for you, be a little more grateful." Naraku said rolling his eyes. The woman smirked and allowed her hand to sink into the haze, cupping the young woman's cheek softly. "Oh, she's almost ready. Just think, the three of us ruling; how glorious." She groaned. Naraku let out a clipped laugh as the woman withdrew her hand and brushed it up his arm slowly, "you know what to do next." She said placing a small kiss on his cheek before disappearing in a cloud of green.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So I wanted to clear something up that's been brought to my attention that I forgot about. In the beginning of chapter 4 and this chapter, it is set in season two; with the end being set in the beginning of the season that is starting in March; with the in-between before the curse. I wanted to show how Kagome got to be the way she was, and the "great mastermind" that is Elphaba; I just didn't realize how confusing it was, so I apologize. **

Naraku stooped down next to Kagome's form, eyeing the way the haze shimmered across her. Rubbing his forehead he stood, reaching his hand down and connecting with her chest. Eyes shooting open, Kagome gasped and shot up, looking around wildly. Tilting his head to the side, Naraku looked at her expectantly as Kagome tried to lunge at him. "Oh good, you remember everything about me. Safe to say that all of your memories of your lover pirate are all there as well?" He asked gripping her wrist.

"The Blue Fairy told me I would never remember!" she cried. "Well, there's someone out there much more powerful than your fairy; you'll meet her later though." Naraku said pushing her to the side. "You mentioned Killian, what do you know about him?" Kagome asked softly, rubbing her wrist. "More than you I'm sure. You remember how much you loved him and the way he looked at you, swearing up and down you were his true love?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. "You're not the only one, come here, let me show you." He smirked guiding her into another room.

Enchanted Forrest, Pre-Curse

Killian stumbled out of his captain's quarters with squinted eyes against the sun. "Mr. Smee, where are those bottles of rum I asked for?" he asked walking up to his first mate. "Carl went to shore to go and get them, cap'n. I'll bring them to you as soon he's back." Smee sighed. "Excellent, I'm going to map our course and such." Killian announced sauntering back into his room after taking a swig from his flask.

"Mr. Smee, she's not there." Carl whispered as he climbed over the railing. "What do you mean? We need her to fix our cap'n's mood. Where'd she go?" Smee hissed. "She moved to a village down the coast. You want I should go and retrieve her?" Carl asked. Smee shook his head and ran up to the wheel, beckoning the man to follow him. "Once we dock, make sure to get everyone off the boat and find somewhere to hide. I've got a plane." Smee said as the crew hoisted the anchor.

Sailing down the coast, the crew released the anchor and filed into the dinghies, rowing to shore and headed off in the direction of the pub. "Good luck Mr. Smee." Carl said filing into one of the last dinghies. Knocking on Hook's door, Mr. Smee popped his head in and walked up to his captain; his boots propped up on his desk and leaning back in his chair dozing off and not realizing the distance they just covered. "Cap'n I'm going ashore to help Carl with all the rum he bought you. Why don't you go make yourself comfy in your bed." He suggested. Slamming his chair legs on the floor, the pirate captain walked to his room, discarding his shirt on the floor as he went.

Mr. Smee walked around the village, pushing his red cap further up his head as the sun was almost finished with its decent across the sky. "You there, I'm looking for someone." He said stepping in a woman's way. The woman looked at him apprehensively, hoping he'd be smart enough to not try anything with all of the people around. "Relax, I mean you no harm. I'm looking for a woman named Kagome; she's got black hair, gray eyes, about ye high-" "Oh! I bought this dress from her just this morning! I last saw her not five minutes ago gathering more fabrics from Yvette's shop." She said excitedly, pointing behind her at the building. "Much obliged madam." Smee said before rushing off.

Bursting into the building, he cleared his throat at the startled faces of Kagome and the clerk, straightening his shirt. "Mr. Smee, is everything okay?" Kagome asked slowly. "It's me captain, his infection is back." He said. Kagome sucked in a deep breath and turned to the woman at the counter. "Can I persuade you to hold onto these for me for a few days, Yvette?" she asked. "Of course, be careful, you can't trust them pirates." She said whispering the last part.

Kagome giggled and followed the older man, her skirts swishing around her feet. "When did his infection come back? I saw him three days ago and he was all gung ho about going to Neverland." She said as they walked out of the village. "Oh, it was sudden, very sudden; we're lucky we managed to dock at this village's port to find you and were not out to sea." He mumbled rubbing his neck. "Okay, well, since its dark I'm going to need some supplies so do you think you could send some guys to go pick some Boneset as well as sending some guys to my cottage. Be warned, if anything is missing from my house I will kill all of you." Kagome said deadpanned.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'll make sure I disperse the crew to do your bidding. We need our Capt'n well, so we're going to make sure we're all quiet like." He said guiding her into the dinghy and rowing to the Jolly Roger. "Why didn't you guys dock closer?" she asked. "People don't take to kindly to pirates docking at their ports." Smee mumbled grabbing onto the rope ladder and climbing up. 'Fair enough.' She thought climbing the ladder and hoisting herself over the railing.

Kagome glanced around the empty ship smoothing her hair down from the wind. "So, where is everybody?" she asked. "Waitin' on the shore. They're going to wait till you give the all clear, and I'll have some boys dispense to go get your things you need. He's in his capt'n quarters." Smee pointed. "Thank you, and be careful out there, it's dangerous in those woods this time of night." Kagome said before making he way to the double doors.

Feeling Smee's hand on her back, she squealed when he shoved her into the room, closing and locking the doors behind her. "You two need to resolve your problems, he's been downright unpleasant since you left. I'll be back around breakfast." He called through the door. Hearing his footsteps walk away, she growled before turning to eye Killian's bedroom. Stepping closer to the door, she bit her lip and pushed it open partially. "Hey, Killian." She called.

The pirate captain mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, the blanket falling to expose his naked chest. 'Oh gosh.' She thought staring at the exposed flesh. "Captain Jones." She called, raising her voice a little higher than the previous call. Killian's eyes cracked open, shut, and opened again with a yawn. Kagome backed up, and sat down at his desk, allowing her head to fall in her hands. Pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes, she finally lifted them when she heard his bedroom door creak open.

"What the blazes are you doing here, love? Changed your mind?" Killian asked from the doorway. "No, I haven't. I was under the impression from Mr. Smee that your infection came back so I came to re-treat you so you could sail on your merry way and he locked us in here together until tomorrow morning because you've been in a horrible mood since we last spoke." Kagome explained. Killian blew out a deep breath and shook his head, rubbing the back of it with his right hand.

Kagome looked at the bare chested man in front of her over her folded hands and sighed. "You can go back to bed, sorry for waking you." She said waving her hand in his direction. "And what do you plan on doing?" Killian responded folding his arms over his chest. "Sit here until tomorrow." She answered. "No, you take my bed and I'll sit there until tomorrow. You look exhausted." He said walking around the desk to squat next to her chair. "I've been busy. I started selling my dresses to the villagers, they love them and keep asking me to make more." She smiled.

A smile broke out on the pirates face as he laid his hands on her knees. "That's fantastic." He said. Kagome returned his smile, meeting his eyes. "I still think you should come with us." He whispered. Kagome shook her head and removed his hands, "I can't, I'm finally where I want to be with everything." She said standing. "I want you to stop lying, I know you can feel the same thing I do between us. We are the ones for each other, so stop fighting it." He growled. Grabbing her wrist, he spun her around and pulled her against his chest. "Stay with me." He said. Moving to rip her arm from his grip, Killian tightened his fist and claimed her lips.

Enchanted Forest, Present Day

Belle held her cloak around her tighter, peering around the tree she hid behind as she waited patiently. Pulse quickening, she moved from her hiding spot and walked up carefully to the figure ahead of her, wringing her hands together. "Kagome ." she softly called. Kagome turned, her eyebrow arching as Ruby stopped in front of her a little awkwardly. "I don't know if I should give you a hug or not." Belle said sadly. "I'd prefer it if you didn't." Kagome replied. Feeling a sting in her heart her friend nodded and took in the woman in front of her.

Her gray eyes were infused with pale blue, no longer playful; they were hard and angry. The ice purple mermaid dress she wore allowing people to see the new her, not the sweet woman that was in love when they first met. "Why are you here?" she asked as her side swept hair blew in the wind softly. "Because, I can't stand seeing you like this." Belle stated.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, feigning surprise on her face. "I have no idea what you're implying." She said. "You're so vengeful and for nothing. Hook hasn't done a thing, so I can't see why you're so determined to destroy him; and Emma." Ruby said. "Nothing?! Have you forgotten that he's the reason that Henry was taken to Neverland? And don't get me started on everything he's done to me." Kagome hissed.

Gripping Kagome's hands in hers Belle shook her head; her soft curls dancing in the wind. "He's been so torn up about what he's done to you, and wants to apologize." She said. Kagome snatched her hands back flicking her wrist and sending the other girl flying. "I don't want to hear anything that man has to say, you make sure to let all of them know that even their savior Emma can't stop me; and as soon as they come back from their world, it's over." Kagome hissed. Spinning on her heel, she walked towards the castle, Belle scrambling to her feet behind her.

"I've already lost Rumple! Please, I can't loose you too, you're my best friend." Belle sobbed. "You're wasting your time, she's been gone; you have Hook to thank." Kagome said leaving the distraught girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome felt herself melting into the kiss, Killian's hand on her waist the only thing from keeping her from falling to the ground. Pulling back, she stepped out of his arm and blinked slowly. "Come here, love, I haven't gotten my fill yet." He smirked. Eyes going wide, Kagome shook her head and backed up, her hands flying to her flamed cheeks. "What's the matter?" he asked. "That was definitely unexpected." She whispered. "I'm a man of passion love, now then, get back over here." He said reaching for her.

Sighing, Killian crossed his arms and eyed her carefully. "What?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip and wrung her hands together, darting her eyes away from his. "Can't hear you, speak up." He urged. "I'm not going to do this and be your latest conquest; I want to be able to respect myself in the morning." She said a little louder. "You women overthink so much at time's it's mind blowing. How many different ways can I tell you that we're meant for each other? What, do you want me to get down on one knee and propose or something; because that's something that pirates don't do." He said.

Meeting his eyes, Kagome cocked her head to the side, biting the inside of her cheek. "Then I don't see how this can work. Because I want it all." She said crossing her arms. Furrowing his brow, Killian stepped towards her and leaned against his desk, crossing his legs at the ankles and bowing his head. "Let me get this straight, you're saying if I offered you marriage right now; you'd accept." He stated.

"I didn't say that, I'm saying that I don't want to waste emotions on someone that doesn't want the same things, true love or not." She said. Killian smirked and moved her hair from her neck, making goose bumps appear all over her exposed flesh. "Lets go to bed, discuss this in the morning." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. Kagome turned her head towards him slightly, pulling him to his bedroom before dropping his head suddenly. "I have a better idea, I will go to bed; and you sleep out here." She winked before sauntering off to the bedroom and shutting the door.

Killian groaned in frustration and sank into his wingback chair, pulling his flask off desk and taking a swig. Looking at his door, he sighed before attempting to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Hours later, he stood, stretching his stiff body as he walked to the windows to gaze out as the sun began to climb. Inhaling deeply, he glanced to his side as Kagome stood next to him silently. "I'm beginning to think you're going to steal all of my shirts." He mumbled noticing that was all she slept in again.

"I helped myself, you did offer anything to change into." She replied, her lips quirking in a smile. "I didn't offer anything because I didn't think we'd be going to bed separately love." Killian smiled. Kagome smiled and looked up at him, Killian pushing the hair back from her face gently with his hook. "So, I had a thought. You take this back home with you, and when I come back from my next voyage, we'll marry." He said.

Removing a pendant from around his neck, he looped it around hers and placed it gently against her skin. "I'll hold you to that." Kagome whispered softly. "You sure I can't tempt you to come to bed with me before you go home?" He smirked placing both of her hands on his bare chest. Bending down, he captured he lips softly but before he could deepen it, Kagome jumped back as the lock to the door scrapped; signaling the end of their confinement. Bumping his forehead to hers, Killian backed away slowly, a frown on his face. "Go and get dressed, and keep the shirt. And when you wear it at night, imagine me." he winked running his hand over her bare thigh.

Brushing his hand away, Kagome hurried into the bedroom and changed, carrying his black shirt out folded over her arms. "Alright, come on; I'll walk you home." He said coming out of his bedroom buttoning his shirt as he stomped his boots on fully. "You don't have to, I'm sure you have to get your ship ready and everything. You can take me ashore though." Kagome said with a smile as she flung herself over the side of the ship and climbed down to the dinghy.

Throwing a glance at Mr. Smee Killian followed her down the ladder and settled himself on the wooden seat, taking the oars and maneuvering them through the water. Hitting sand, he stood and helped her out fingering the pendant before kissing her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it love." He said. "I know, just like I know that I can't fight this true love thing going on." Kagome said. "No you can't. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?" He asked. "I'll be okay, thank you for this; and this." She said gesturing to the shirt.

"Looks better on you than on me anyway." He said. "That's your opinion." Kagome shrugged. Killian smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "a few months, then I'll be back for you." He said before stepping away. "Please, be safe." Kagome said as she turned to begin walking down the path, looking over her shoulder, she smiled and waved before the curb hid him from view.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome held the shirt tighter to her chest and the pendant tighter in her fist as her feet carried her further from the ship. "My, my, what an amazing display of affection. So sweet." A woman said stepping in front of Kagome's path. "I'm sorry, have we met?" the younger woman asked. "No, my name is Cora; and your friend Naraku told me so much about you, and he wasn't lying. So pretty, yet so naïve. But he was wrong about one thing about you; you're no priestess, oh no you're something much more powerful." Cora rambled.

Looking around the emptiness surrounding them, Kagome bit her lip and spun on her heel, running back in the direction of the _Jolly Roger_. "Killia—" "Hush! If there is one thing that I'm going to make sure you remember, it's that love is weakness." Cora said using a freezing and silencing spell on Kagome. Kagome blinked, her eyes straight ahead as Cora laid a hand on her forehead, dropping her to the ground in a deep sleep. Snapping her fingers, Cora transported them both to a castle, Kagome laying on a stone slab.

Taking Killian's shirt from her hands, Cora laid it at the girl's feet and waved her hand down her body, a pale blue shimmer taking over her form. "Now what?" Naraku asked stepping up to the older woman out of the shadows. "Now, we wait for Regina to cast her curse. Than I'm going to turn her loose on everyone." Cora said with a smile.

New York City, Present Day

Emma sat down to eat across from her son, a smile on her face as music played through their apartment. "Someone coming over?" Henry asked as a knock sounded. "No." Emma said slowly as the knocking became more frantic. Standing up slowly, Emma walked around the table, holding her hand out to Henry. "Henry, wait here." She said crossing the room to the door.

Opening it, she felt her face contort in confusion as she took in the man with pirate clothes on in her doorway. Killian smiled at seeing her familiar face and let out a small smile. "Swan, at last—" he said trying to step into the apartment. Holding her hand up, Emma jumped at how forward he seemed. "Whoa, do I know you?" she asked carefully. "Look, I need your help. Something's happened, something terrible; your family is in terrible danger." Killian huffed.

Holding his breath carefully, he sniffed and blinked, mentally pleading for her to remember. 'I don't have time for this.' He thought miserably. "My family is right here. Who are you again?" Emma growled. "An old friend, and I know you don't remember me but I can make you." He said kissing her quickly.

Taking aim, Emma hit him squarely, shoving him back into the wall. "The hell is wrong with you?" she asked looking at him as though he was crazy. "Long shot, had to try. I knew it wouldn't work. She's the only one for me, but circumstances being what they are." He mumbled as he grunted in pain. Backing away, Emma began shutting the door, causing Killian to spring into action. "You don't understand, and I know this seems crazy but you need to listen to me; you have to remember!" he yelled through the door.

Henry looked over at his mom as she locked the door and turned back to the table. "Who was that?" he asked. "I have no idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come one, lets eat." She said walking back to the table, pushing the man out of her mind.

Enchanted Forest, Present Day

Kagome played with the pendant around her neck, the blue vine like markings that snaked their way all over her body glinting in the candlelight. "In all of the time I've had the misfortune to know you, I don't think I've ever seen you look this deep in thought." Naraku grunted. Turning from the mirror, the image of Emma and Killian already burning itself into her brain permanently she allowed her shoes to carry her across the room to the chairs where Naraku sat.

"Why am I only always good for second place?" she asked laying her hands on her dress. Narkau shot his head up at her question, surprised at the tears that were brimming in her eyes. Nodding and pursing her lips, Kagome examined the small snowflakes that looked like flowers along the vines on her skin, tracing one on her wrist. "Alright then." She sighed standing up. Drying her eyes, she walked out of the room, her feet leaving small frozen water in her wake. 'So it begins.' Naraku thought, feeling a little nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian staked out the apartment Emma lived in, tapping his chin apprehensively as he waited for her to appear. Blowing out a breath as the familiar blonde walked out with her son, he stood and felt panic set in as a familiar dark haired woman walked behind them. Matching Emma's strides from his side of the street, he began running after them as they headed towards Central Park, needing to make her remember before Kagome got to them. "Swan! Wait, Swan!" he shouted.

Emma and Henry turned as passerby's ignored them on Bow Bridge; instead giving Killian strange looks at his attire. "You again? Look, I don't know who you are but I can't help you, so leave us alone!" Emma exclaimed clutching Henry's shoulders tightly. "See that's the thing you can, and right now, you're not safe out here; so if I could just talk to you and try to explain some things." He said glancing around.

"Mom, who is this guy?" Henry asked keeping his eyes on the other man. "He's a different kind of crazy person." Emma whispered back. "I'm not crazy, even though I may seem it. Once you remember, everything will make much more sense. You just need to come, this way." Killian urged gesturing for them to move towards him.

A soft laugh behind Henry and Emma had them turning, Killian swallowing hard at the sound. "Oh, I don't mean to eavesdrop, my apologizes." The young woman said smiling. Turning back around, Emma looked at the intensity on the man's face in front of her as he stared at the woman behind her. "Come on Henry." She whispered turning them around. Walking past the woman as she stared into the water, her arms on the railings she missed the smirk that made its way to her face.

"Kagome; don't." Killian hissed. Snapping her head to the pirate, Kagome twitched her fingers, Emma and Henry crying out. "Elphaba and I agreed it would have to be a fair fight, can't do that without the savior being back to her normal self. So, I'm going to take him, and when you remember who you are, you can come and find him." Kagome explained, tossing something into the pond below her. Gesturing for the block of ice that was Henry to come to her, she pushed him into the portal, climbing over the rail to follow before being pulled back.

"What the hell have you done with my son?" Emma cried, standing over her. Frowning, Kagome moved to her knees and caught Emma's next punch, pushing the blonde to the side. "You made me miss my ride." She sighed throwing a look back to the water with a frown. Killian walked up to the dark haired woman apprehensively, not sure what to expect. "Maybe it's you I should be talking with love. Why are you working with that monster?" he asked as Emma stared at the water, waiting for it to open back up.

Spinning on her heel, Kagome eyed the man critically. "You're one to talk, siding with Cora; that's one way to get out of a marriage proposal." She hissed. "You think I went on Cora's side to stay out of a marriage? She told me you were dead; that's why I had no problem siding with her." Killian said shocked. "She told you I was dead?" she asked. "Yes, she told me Rumplestiltskin killed you to get back at me." He explained. Kagome cocked her head confused before turning, meeting Emma head on as she rushed her. "Where's my son!" Emma cried.

Hair caught in the savior's fists, Kagome hissed before turning them and blasting Emma into Killian with a cold wind. Darting forward, Kagome reached into the pirates pocket and took the extra bean he brought and threw it into the water. "Come and find him." She smirked. "Come on Swan, we don't have time." Killian shouted above the wind as he pulled Emma over the railing with him, making the portal just as it closed.

Gulping for air as she broke the surface of the water, Emma looked around crazily. "What the hell is going on?" she asked as the pirate surfaced next to her. "I really don't want to discuss this right next to their castle; come on, we'll be safer once we get to your parents kingdom." Killian sighed pulling her to the shore. "No, I want to know what is going on. This random woman comes by after you do and takes my son." Emma said chasing him as he walked to the woods.

"And I want to give those answers to you, but it's in your best interest if this discussion waits until we're somewhere safer. But, I will tell you that they won't hurt him; Kagome's too kind hearted to let anything happen to him." Killian said as he led her through the woods.

Inside Elphaba's Castle

Naraku tapped the ice that surrounded the boy with his claw, a frown marring his face as Elphaba swept into the room. "Will you stop, he's not a fish!" Kagome hissed slapping the half-demons hand away from the boy. "This is perfect, as soon as she goes to make her move, we'll kill the boy; then Snow's and Regina's kingdoms will both be mine." Elphaba smiled. "Kill the boy? You promised nothing would happen to him." Kagome said.

The green witch laughed and smirked, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. "Than you're stupider than I thought you were. Cora told me I'd regret letting you live, and I'm starting to agree." She growled. "You said if I went and got him, that was it, he wouldn't be hurt. Speaking of Cora; did she tell Killian that Rumplestiltskin killed me?" Kagome questioned. "Of course she did, did you really think I'd be able to get you in that mentality to seek revenge on your pirate." Elphaba laughed.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know a thing about this." Naraku said holding his hands up as Kagome shot a deadly look his way. "No, he's right. It was my thought that you'd kill your pirate and get him out of the way with everything you were told." The witch sighed. "Let me get this straight; you have me kidnapped, fill my head with all these lies of Killian sleeping with everyone under the sun, unlock my memories that I didn't even want to remember, and as a way to allow me to seek "my revenge" you turn me into an ice witch." Kagome whispered rubbing her temples.

"Yes, if only I had realized how much of a liability you were before I set my plan in motion, than I would have actually killed you." Elphaba said crossing her arms. "You bitch." Kagome growled flinging her hands up and shooting icicles at her. "Don't you dare turn on me, I made sure you stayed alive, I have no problems taking it away." She hissed holding a hand up as the icicles melted on impact.

Glaring at the witch in front of her, Kagome suddenly smirked and turned to Henry, still encased in the ice and crossed her arms in an 'X' before flinging them down. The ice block shooting into the air on the wind, carrying it out of the kingdom. "Good luck without your leverage." Kagome smirked before tearing out of the room as Elphaba let out a scream.

Jumping out of a hall window, Kagome slide down an ice slide, extending all of the way into the woods before landing on her knees. Standing quickly, Kagome began running, getting close to the edge of the kingdom before being knocked back down. "Relax, I'm not here to kill you; I just want you to realize that you're going to have to do a lot of ass kissing with those goody-goodies to get a distraction from them so you can kill her." Naraku said standing up. "Yeah, that'll be a fun discussion to have after killing the Sheriff of Nottingham… in front of everyone… How'd you get roped up in this anyway?" Kagome asked eyeing him warily.

"She came right before you took the fairy up on her offer; she needed someone cunning and a shape shifter. Unfortunately, I was the only one for miles; she killed Kagura and Kanna and I found myself here. Why do you think I never killed you, with all of the opportunities I've had; because I need you to kill her to send us back." He growled. "I'll see what I can do for you, I might just kill you as well." Kagome said. "We'll see, killing you is going to be a great honor. There is one other thing, while we've lied and filled your head with them; that pirate's feelings for the savior are real." He said.

Kagome looked down at the pendant lying on her chest before glancing back up. "Don't think I should trust you because of what just transpired but whatever." She said walking backwards before turning around and running through the woods. 'Love is weakness.' Cora's voice floated through her head. "Yes it is." Kagome huffed, her eyes landing on the distant castle.


	8. Chapter 8

David turned from the fireplace as the door to the room opened, all occupants turning to take in the newcomers as they entered the room. "Emma! It's really you!" Snow exclaimed jumping up from her chair and flying to the woman. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Emma asked allowing her tired body to be pulled into the embrace. "It's a really long story. Are you tired; hungry?" David asked coming to stand next to his wife. "I want my son." Emma said pushing the dark haired woman away from her.

Turning his gaze from his daughter to the pirate standing behind her, he tapped Snow's arm before walking towards him. "Kagome was there; she encased Henry in a block of ice and took him." He explained. "So, we have less time to stage a fight then?" David asked. "She's not like the witch, she can't stand the thought of hurting a child." Killian said shaking his head. David threw a skeptical look at him as the two woman in the room gasped. "Henry!" Emma shouted.

In the middle of the room was the iced form of Henry, staring blankly at nothing. "Not again." Snow whispered as tears pricked her eyes. Emma placed her hands on the ice, nails biting into the ice and nose pressed against it, hoping the flames would make it melt quickly and that her son was still alive. "Relax, he's not dead. I do have some self control." Kagome said waving her hand, the ice disappearing and Henry falling to the ground, gasping for breath.

Face twisting in fury, David charged the dark haired woman, tackling her before she could react. "Is this really any way to treat the woman that just freed your grandson?" she asked, her voice muffled by the carpet under her mouth. Hauling her to her feet, David held his sword to her throat, making her roll her eyes and sigh. Striding over to the woman in David's grasp, she reared her fist back and sent it flying into Kagome's chin. "You're psycho." She growled before walking back to her son.

Wrenching herself out of David's grip, Kagome rubbed her chin before holding her hands up in a defensive stance. "Someone bring that girl to Neal. So, unless someone else wants to throw a punch; I've got some information you may want." She sighed. "What's going on?" Henry asked, trying to get his bearings. "A whole lot of weird, and now we're here." Emma said. "You're probably tired, let me show you guys to your rooms so you can get some rest. We'll talk about everything when you've got a clear head." Snow said sweetly.

Ducking her head as she walked past with her family, Kagome turned it a little as David followed, leaving her and Killian alone. "Good to know that they trust me." she smiled. "I don't, that's why I'm back with this." David explained shackling her hands behind her back. "You're spending the night in the tower; maybe even a few days depending on how we're feeling." He said turning her. "Let me talk with her first." Killian interjected stepping forward.

"I'll give you five minutes." David said shutting the door to the room. "I feel as though some things need to be cleared up about me." Killian said. "Look, right now I don't think my mind can handle too much, whether it's the truth or a lie. Just clear something up for me so I'm not in a constant state of pain." Kagome pleaded. "Anything for you love, I would never lie to you." Killian said leading her over the fireplace and sitting at the hearth.

Taking a deep breath Kagome kicked the train of her dress out and kneeled down, keeping distance between them as a way to keep a level head. "Did you sleep with Regina? And orchestrate my kidnapping by Cora's hand that day you offered marriage? And… are you in love with Emma?" She asked softly. "Sleep with Regina? That's the most disturbing thing I've ever heard! No I would never do that; and for you to even insinuate that I was working with Cora to have you taken is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I wouldn't have made you that promise if I didn't want to be with you. As for Emma; I thought you were dead when I met her, so I attempted to feel the way I felt for you with her." He explained.

"So what does that mean?" Kagome asked tiredly. Killian chuckled and scooting closer, moving her knotted hair away from her face, showing the pale blue snowflake that sat on her forehead, vines branching along her cheeks and down her neck; the little snowflakes decorating her skin. "It means, that I wouldn't dare try to replace you. It's impossible." He said. Rubbing his thumb on the snowflake, he tilted his head before placing a kiss on it.

Pulling back Kagome stood up, before falling down on a chair. "I really want to, but I don't think I trust you at all; I saw the way you looked at her, and the way you talk to her; even the kisses you've shared. They didn't look like nothing." She said walking over to the doors. "Wait, Kagome you don't understand." Killian panicked as she kicked the door open, making David jump. "If it's all the same to you, can I sleep before spilling all of her secrets? The tower sounds nice." She smiled. "Good, that's where you're going." David replied grabbing her upper arm.

Running in front of the two, Killian placed his hand and hook on her shoulders, meeting her steely gaze fully. "Please, you have to believe me that it meant nothing to me. I thought you had been killed, and I was in mourning." He hissed. Shrugging out of his hold, Kagome stepped closer to the pirate and allowed her glare to strengthen. "I'll see you on the battlefield." She hissed before being led away.

Sitting on her cot, Kagome watched the shadow of the prince walk down the stairs before turning to her window. "Blue, we need to talk." She said placing her elbows on the sill. "I know you're out there, come on this is serious." Kagome called rubbing her eyes. "What is it you're in need of that you're seeking my assistance?" Blue asked from behind the witch. "I honestly didn't think you'd show up." Kagome said turning, leaving her hand to rest on the window.

Blue gave her a small smile, her wings fluttering quickly behind her. Holding her hands out, Kagome heaved a deep breath as the tiny woman landed in her palms. "I sensed the urgency in your voice, now then; what can I assist you with?" Blue asked. "You re-wrote history to get me here; is there anyway that you can send Naraku and myself back?" Kagome asked. Blue frowned and turned her wand in her hands as her wings fluttered in anxiety. "Are you asking for right now?" Blue asked cocking her head.

"No, I wanted to know if you'd be able to do it in the middle of the battle. Naraku's one of Elphaba's strongest assets being a half demon and all, and since we technically don't belong here it's probably a better idea if we just remove ourselves." Kagome requested. Blue seemed to think it over, taking a few steps on Kagome's palms and straightened her posture. "Kagome, are you absolutely sure this is what you want? You wanted to escape the pain of your world so I did." Blue said flying up to her face. "Yes, please make sure that when the time comes you get us out of here." Kagome said.

Blue nodded and flew towards the window, turning and boring her gaze into Kagome's as she turned around. "Don't tell anyone about this." Kagome said. Blue nodded before turning and flying out of the tower. Pulling her hair back, Kagome moved over to her bed and sat as Snow appeared at her cell. "What can I possibly do for you princess?" Kagome asked. "You're not staying in the tower tonight. You have good in you, otherwise you wouldn't be here; I'm going to trust you enough to give you a room and let you sleep without a guard posted." Snow said unlocking the cell.

Kagome stood up and followed the royal down the stairs and through the halls, walking into a spacious bedroom. "Thanks." Kagome said turning. "You're welcome, if you need anything let me know. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Snow said giving her a small hug before moving down the hall. Shutting the door, she walked a few feet away before a knock sounded through the room. "Yeah?" she asked opening the door.

Killian leaned against the doorframe, twirling a ring around his finger as he looked up. "I bumped into her royal-ness; thought you could use something to sleep in." he said holding a shirt up. "Thanks." She mumbled taking it from his grasp. "Sure, anything else I can do for you love?" he asked. "Can you just hold me; my head has been killing me since Elphie revealed everything when I got back. I just need something familiar to balance all of my uncertainty and confusion." She whispered. Killian stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, concern all over his features as he wrapped her in his embrace. "I'm not going to leave you." He said into her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Bright sunlight filtered into the bedroom, showering the occupants in its light. Grumbling, Kagome buried her head under the pillow as her body moved closer to the man beside her. Opening her eyes into slits, she frowned as the previous days events shot to the forefront of her mind causing her headache to return full force. Moving her head, she attempted to slide off the bed without disturbing her companion as his arm snaked its way over her waist and his face nuzzled into the back of her neck under the collar. "It's too early for such a frown love." He mumbled.

"How can you tell I'm frowning? I'm not facing you." She said with a small smile. "I just know; what kind of man doesn't know everything about his true love's body language." He replied kissing her neck. Rolling her eyes Kagome sat up and climbed off the bed, tugging his shirt down to cover more of her legs. "Too bad you couldn't figure out that I was alive." She mumbled shooting a look over her shoulder. "Do I really need to go over this with you again?" Killian groaned rolling on his back and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Nope, I'm done talking about it." Kagome said in a clipped tone as she crossed her arms and made her way around the room. "There's clothes in the wardrobe, Snow brought them by after you fell asleep." Killian said pointing with his hook as he lounged in bed. As a smirk crossed his face, he crawled along the bed, pulling her back as she moved to walk past him to the washroom. "I never realized how beautiful these markings looked on you; such a good look." He whispered running the pads of his fingers along the patterns on her thigh.

Moving to roll out of his touch, Kagome stilled as the shirt rode up, exposing the giant scar on her side from Mistress Centipede. "Where did you get this?" Killian whispered brushing his thumb over it. "I don't remember." She lied, guilt weighing in her stomach, making her feel sick. As the frown deepened, Killian bent down, kissing the scar and making his way across her stomach before Kagome shoved him off her and onto the floor.

Staying silent, Kagome hurriedly climbed off the bed and into the washroom, cleaning herself up and changing into a pair of black breeches and a white undershirt with a black trench coat, buttoning around her navel. Raking her hands through her hair, Kagome emerged and wrung her hands together. "We're going to be late for breakfast." She announced. "Not likely." Killian scoffed before complying with her un-spoken wish to leave. After dropping by the pirate's room for fifteen minutes, Kagome walked beside him as they made their way down to the dinning room.

"This is ridiculous; even Regina's terrified of her, can't we just agree that she needs to be locked up?" David asked through the wall, making Kagome freeze out of sight. "No, I trust her. If she wanted to kill us she would have, I think she needs a chance to redeem herself; especially if all of her memories were twisted." Snow reasoned. "I wouldn't say I'm terrified, I don't like the power she was able to maintain and harness while she was locked in a coma for years courtesy of my mother." Regina sighed. "And lets not forget, she froze the Sheriff of Nottingham from the inside out and broke him apart piece by piece." Neal added. "No, we're going to see what she's got to offer before we pass any judgments. She might become our greatest ally." Snow said exasperated.

Kagome took a few steps back from the doorway and turned to Killian. "You're friends really don't like me." she said cocking an eyebrow. "Don't worry about them; just tell them all you know about the green witch and show that you want to be on their side." Killian said before prodding her lightly into the room. "Good morning!" Snow said brightly as the others busied themselves with their plates. Kagome gave a tight smile as Killian pointed her to a chair and sat, looking up at her other neighbor Regina. "Didn't realize you were so friendly." Kagome stated throwing a glance at Snow and David.

"Yes well, it's much better than being on whichever side you're going for." Regina said earning a glare from Snow. "Right, well, I was going to wait until your charming daughter and grandson were present as well to announce what I was going to do but I was thinking about tracking down Glinda." Kagome said gripping her coffee cup. "Glinda? No one's seen her in forever; Kagome, I don't think this is a good idea." Snow said furrowing her brow. "Besides the fact you'll probably try to run." Neal said crossing his arms.

"Look, the only reason no one's found her is because no one's known where to look. Lucky for me, I lived with the woman's former best friend so I know more than you think. And secondly, don't ever insinuate that I would ever try to run; I'm no coward like your father." Kagome hissed. Neal shot to his feet in anger, Kagome climbing to her feet and bracing her fingers on the table. "Give me a week, if I'm not back with Glinda and a better way to destroy Elphaba than your plan of running in without anything to go on, then I'll make sure you get the honor of sliding your blade through my heart." Kagome said turning to David.

"You have one week." David agreed with a nod. "Awesome! If you'll excuse me then." Kagome said turning from the table, her coat swirling around her ankles as she walked. "I really hate her." Neal hissed sinking into her chair. "She's too gutsy for her own good, it'll get her killed." Regina said sipping he coffee. "Hook, go with her; she seems to trust you." Snow said. The pirate bowed his head and stood, walking down the hall to the front of the castle to follow the woman. "Anyone else notice that they are dressed alike?" Regina asked suddenly.

The Woods to the South of the Castle

Kagome threw a glance over her shoulder as she made her way deeper into the forest, rolling her eyes at how horrible the pirate's tracking skills were. Making her way to the stream at the bottom of a small ditch, she crouched and submerged her hand coming up with cool water to drink from. "Seriously, could you be any louder?" She sighed dipping her hand in the water again. "I never had a reason to track properly." Killian admitted sliding down the slope to crouch beside her.

Throwing a look at him, she glanced up at the sky before climbing back up the bank. "If you're going to stay you build the fire." She commanded. "I like it when you take charge; it's hot." He winked as he piled up some sticks to start the flames. Twenty minutes later, Kagome and Killian sat beside each other staring into the flames. "Let me ask you, if you have so much hatred for me; why do you still wear that necklace I gave you?" Killian asked using his hook to hold the chain up so the pendant caught the light.

Kagome tugged the chain away from him and tucked it under her shirt. "Because, it's a reminder of all of the bull this world is made of; and the false promises." She said folding her legs up and placing her crossed arms on top of them. "I'm so sorry you've been deceived I am, but listen to me love; after finding you then losing you so suddenly, it's enough to drive a person insane; especially knowing that you're my true love." Killian said gripping her shoulders to get her to face him.

"Knowing how much Cora lied to get what she wants and make everything go in her favor, how could you for a second believe that Rumplestiltskin killed me?" Kagome asked shaking her head. "Because, it's not that far off; he was still so vengeful that taking just my hand wouldn't be enough, my crew wasn't exactly quiet when they realized you were my one." Killian said rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome turned her head and stared at the pirates profile, the fire flickering out suddenly, leaving them to the pitch black darkness of the forest. "What was that?" Killian asked.

"Flying monkeys; we need to go, now." Kagome said gripping the pirates hand as a yell resounded through the woods. 'It makes my ears bleed.' Kagome thought before she and Killian started running through the forest. "Don't forget about the ogres!" Killian shouted above the screech of the monkeys just as an ogres roar joined in. "Oh this is bad." Kagome gulped as the monkeys swooped down on them as they entered a clearing. Ducking, both stumbled as an ogre stumbled into the clearing, his white eyes unseeing as he turned his head to find someone. "So very bad, love." Killian responded.

Off in the undisturbed part of the clearing, Elphaba stood, watching as her monkeys regrouped in the air silently so the ogre wouldn't hone in on them. Turning her gaze, she watched the witch and pirate glance between their two attackers. "She's going after Glinda." Naraku mumbled softly. "She won't find her; and if she does, there's no way Glinda's going to help her; and when the time comes, I'm going to rip her lover limb from limb, so slowly she'll beg for her own death first." Elphaba smirked before turning, leaving her monkeys to their fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian hooked his hook around Kagome's wrist, his gaze flickering from the ogre searching the clearing to the flying monkeys overhead. "I don't suppose you have any knowledge on those creatures?" He whispered. "No, she made sure I stayed away from them and watched your every move on her stupid crystal ball. She said my hatred of you was good and healthy and to use that." Kagome whispered back. "Great." Killian mumbled.

Dropping his hand down to his sword hilt, he drew it and jumped to Kagome's other side. "I'll take on the ogre, love." He said before darting away from her side towards the creature. Thoughts not processing quick enough, Kagome flung herself onto her stomach as the monkeys swooped down. "I'm going to kill Elphaba." She growled climbing to her feet and holding her hand back. Throwing her hand forward, she watched as the frozen water weighed down on two monkeys' wing's dropping them to the ground.

"Oh good, two down; four more to go." She mumbled. Glancing over at Killian, she was able to catch his eye as he danced between the ogre's feet, slicing at the ankles to bring it down. Turning her attention back to the monkeys, she was able to fire off enough water quickly to drop three; driving icicles through their hearts as she glanced around for the last one. Hearing a shriek behind her, she spun, her hand ready to make her attacker drop.

The monkey screeched again slamming into the woman before she could attack back. Nails dug into her face, as the flying monkey sat on her chest, scratching her exposed skin as its feet kept her arms pinned down. "Kagome!" Killian shouted from his own fight. Growling in aggravation, Kagome wiggled as the monkey was thrown off. "Thanks." Kagome grumbled climbing to her feet slowly. "Did you kill the ogre?" she asked, her face burning from the attack. "No, I did make it lose it's ability to walk though, come on; lets go find a safe place so I can really get a look at your injuries." He said placing a hand on her lower back.

Taking a few steps away from the clearing, they both turned as they heard the ogre roar. "You said you took away its ability to walk!" Kagome shouted as it began stepping towards them. "I did!" Killian yelled back as they began to run, the ogre on their heels. 'Elphaba.' Kagome thought as they ran. Running, both let out a noise as the ground beneath their feet dropped out from under them.

Kagome groaned and rolled, pushing Killian's limp form to the side as the ogre fell; much to Kagome's relief impaling its eye on a jagged tree stump. Sitting up she leaned over the pirate to check for injuries as a twig snapped behind her. Spinning, Kagome felt her body sag in relief. "Thank goodness; I need your help Glinda." She said standing up. "I can see that." Glinda smiled waving her wand in a circle; the dark haired woman took in the drawing room. "Your friend is hurt." The platinum blonde witch said gesturing to the pirate as he lay on the floor.

Hovering her hand over the bloody wound on Killian's side, Kagome poked the skin before standing up. "Can you explain something to me? What's going on? Why does Elphaba suddenly hate me so much?" Kagome asked. Glinda waved her wand to the fireplace, warm flames springing up from the wood to warm the room. "I want to tell you a story; once there was a witch that was treated like an outcast by her peers. There was also another witch that led those same peers to tease and torment the witch, all because she was different. After realizing the woman went to far, she befriended the out casted witch and they became such good friends; until the day the out casted witch was not chosen to be the one by the rulers side."

"The out casted witch then began cursing people, turning them into scarecrows, tin men, even lions; though they were not always done with a clear head. Then, after turning her own sister to hatred, the witch began to turn to darkness herself; no matter how much the friend tried to help, nothing would help the way the out casted witch felt on being betrayed on being passed up for the position. So she is trying to find something that allows her to hold onto the power and darkness that she needs." Glinda finished, twirling her wand with her fingers.

"Okay; so how's that have anything to do with me being 'so powerful'?" Kagome asked shaking her head. "What were you in your world?" Glinda sighed. Kagome jumped at the question as the witch in front of her rolled her eyes. "The fairies and I talk; now what were you?" Glinda asked again. "A priestess; well, the re-incarnation of one at least." Kagome responded slowly. "Notice anything about this world?" Glinda asked walking past the dark haired woman.

"This world doesn't have any priestesses; only fairies and witches." Kagome questioned. "Correct, when you were brought to this world, you were what?" Glinda asked. "I was a dressmaker, with a very unconventional ability to heal. How does this have anything to do with anything?" Kagome asked getting annoyed. "Because, your ability to heal stems from your priestess powers that came over with you. Your powers that were locked away were no longer priestess abilities; they were the key to making sure Elphaba would be able to keep the darkness by ensuring that she turns you just as dark as her. You're the game changer, because when you were brought over she was able to cross over and get Naraku. He's her muscle." Glinda explained.

Kagome furrowed her brow and tapped the end of her nose in thought. "So, she unlocked these powers but over here, since there are no priestesses, all of those abilities I had have been converted into these weird ice abilities. I wish my world was simple again; when all I had to worry about was making sure the little boy down the road's fever was gone within a day." Kagome sighed rubbing her forehead. "Don't underestimate Elphaba; she enlisted Cora's help just to get you. She was able to warp your mind against your loved ones; especially your true love." Glinda said nodding in Killian's direction.

Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, Glinda swept out of the room leaving the girl to digest the information. "Well, that was an interesting conversation, love." Killian said sitting up. "How much did you hear?" she asked turning around slowly. "Quite a bit." He responded. Kagome moved a strand of hair from her face and bit her lip as Killian stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes regarding her carefully. "So, anything you want to tell me?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped in a chair; burying her hands in her hair as she threw his question around in her mind carefully.

"I'm from Japan; the same world as Emma just in a different country. When I was fifteen I fell down a well on my families shrine; and I met a half-demon, Inuyasha, who mistook me for his dead love. I broke a jewel that grants someone they're deepest wish, but I'm the guardian of the same jewel. The half-demon and I set out to find the shards and restore it to it's former glory; along the way meeting some people that also had a vendetta against the person we were up against. His name is Naraku, he's also a half-demon and wants to ultimately destroy us all; right now he's working with Elphaba."

"It was getting later and a storm was rolling in. The rest of the group and I were ready to stop for the night, Inuyasha wasn't having any of it. He started yelling, saying that we needed to pick up the pace and we were so close to finding Naraku. I couldn't catch what happened, it was too quick, but his sword was gone from his side; and he was a full-demon. His sword held him in check because when he turns into a full-demon all of his senses are gone and he tries to kill everyone in sight to appease his suppressed blood lust."

"Sango and Miroku sprang into action, Inuyasha sliced through them like it was nothing, he didn't stop, he just kept slicing; there were body parts all over and so much blood. Shippo tried to go and hide but Inuyasha… he threw me to the side out of his way and he grabbed him, bit his throat out and when he turned to me… he left. I sat there for I don't even know how long and begged for someone to take the pain away. I honestly would have rather died than live with the images. Then Blue showed up, she said she could re-write everything and take me to a new land where I would never remember anything; so I took the opportunity."

Killian watched as her eyes filled with tears, moving her hands to cover them as she folded into herself. Taking a few steps to close the distance, he knelt down and cupped her head in his hands, making her look up at me. "We'll destroy this woman; I'm not going to let this destroy you." He promised. Kagome sniffed, showing the pirate a different side to the woman that was always composed around him. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Pulling her to him, Killian wrapped his arms around her; glancing up as Glinda opened the door slightly. Behind her, he was able to see the small form of the Blue Fairy as she peered in as well, her gaze resting solely on the woman in his arms. 'What are they planning?' he thought narrowing his eyes slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Killian woke the next morning, feeling weighted down by Kagome's confession the night before. "You slept well I trust." Glinda mumbled as the pirate entered the dinning room. "I've had better nights. You obviously know why we came seeking you out." Killian said. Glinda sighed and lifted her head from examining her wand to look at him, "so direct. Yes, I do know why you've searched me out." Tilting his head, Killian regarded her carefully, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting at the table with her.

Pursing his lips Killian shot her a look as he laid his hand out in an impatient manner. "Why do you have that look on your face?" he asked. Glinda's worried frown deepened as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Does this have anything to do with the Blue Fairies visit last night? Yeah, I saw you both peering in at us." Killian said. As the witch remained quiet, the pirate glanced around as the grandfather clock struck ten. "Where's Kagome? She's always up early." He mumbled.

"There's something that needs to be cleared up." Glinda answered as Killian began to nibble on some food. "Does this have anything to do with your friend?" he asked. "Yes, and Kagome." Glinda confirmed. Killian froze and leaned forward, his face twisted in confusion. "Where is she?" he asked. "Kagome is the key to this whole thing, she's the beginning of the upcoming battle. She paves the way for the savior; that's why I must not get involved this early. It was written in an early prophecy; that's why Elphaba commissioned Cora to kidnap her and un-lock her hidden powers because she's either going to help or hurt your friends' side. I'm sure it also has to do with your past, Killian." Glinda said turning her green eyes onto him.

"That was decades ago so don't you dare try to pin all of this on me!" he growled banging his fist on the table. Glinda leaned back in her chair, arms crossed and head tilted to the side, regarding him. "You're using her as a sacrifice." Killian stated gripping the tables edge so hard his knuckle turned white. "In a sense. In order to ensure your friends win, something needed to change; Blue came across the prophecy on a run in with one of the past Dark One's; she had it in stashed away. This was the only way to keep everyone in this world alive." Glinda explained.

"Where is she?" Killian asked softly, repeating his earlier question. "Elphaba has found a way to keep the portal open permanently, that's where she plans to attack from. We haven't found it yet." Glinda said dodging the question. "Where is she!" Killian shouted sweeping everything in arms length off the table. "Oz, I sent her to Oz before you came down." Glinda whispered. Shooting up from the table, Killian stormed out of the room to the front doors, his path instantly getting blocked by Blue. "She won't kill her, not yet." She offered. Hand flying out Killian swatted the fairy out of his path angrily. "Unlike you two, who swear you're going to protect everyone, I'm not going to let her die." He hissed.

Western Castle, Oz

Kagome leaned against the balcony, looking down towards the Emerald City with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "How dare you show your face here!" Elphaba hissed as she stormed into the room. "Don't flatter yourself, it's not like I want to be here. Impressive view by the way; so Glinda took your desired position in that city right?" Kagome asked hooking at thumb towards the City.

"Don't speak of that traitorous bitch." The green witch hissed. Rolling her eyes Kagome walked back inside the room, coming to stand in front of the woman. "I don't think I understand you, you claim to want to kill me so badly yet, here I am and you've done nothing to even come close to that." She said. Elphaba laughed, throwing her head back, startling Kagome and Naraku. "Because, there's something that's recently come into my possession that changes everything. And plus, I couldn't kill you without informing you of something that involves your pirate." Elphaba smiled.

Throwing a smirk at the half-demon at her side, she delved her fingers into his hair near his neck before her fingers shot into his throat sending something through his body and into hers. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes from her high and snapped her gaze back to Kagome; her brown eyes highlighted with brown.

"You're insane." Kagome gasped backing up from Naraku's downed form. "No, you stupid girl; I'm ready to take my place as the ruler of all of the world's! Of course the only thing standing in my way is you, because you're standing between me killing that pretty savior." Elphaba explained. Turning, Kagome attempted to sprint towards the balcony before a dark cloud wrapped itself around her form, pulling her back and throwing her to the wall where she pressed against her.

"You look so much like Milah; it's no wonder he acted like he loved you." Elphaba mumbled running her nails along Kagome's cheek with a smile. Kagome attempted to press further into the wall away from her, willing an ice wall to form between them. 'Why isn't it working?' she thought swallowing hard. "Stop trying you'll only wear yourself out; I re-locked your power, you won't need it." Elphaba said ripping the necklace off Kagome's neck.

Gasping, Kagome lunged forward to grab it, getting thrown to the side and sliding into the opposite wall by the woman. "I'll bet he didn't tell you about me at all. Allow me the honor, you see before you, Emma, and Milah; he was sleeping with me. We met on one of his journeys through the worlds. Best lover I ever had; that was right before Glinda was chosen to become the "Good" Witch of Oz with her little bubblegum bubbles. Not too good if she sent you here to me though, is she. Anyway, he gave me the same promise of marriage; two years later I was on my own visit to the Enchanted Forest to keep my "Wicked" Witch of the West status enough time to die down. That was when I heard about Milah's death."

"So, I placed the worst possible infection I could on him to kill him slowly. And lo and behold, here comes little Kagome to cure him and all of a sudden, he's found his true love. So yes, I commissioned Cora to kidnap you and bring you to my castle in that land while I traveled to get that pathetic being. She placed you on a stone tablet that was infused to un-lock all of your hidden potential while weaving carefully crafted lies to get you to hate him enough to want to kill him. It was also me that whispered in the ears of villagers that Rumplestiltskin killed you, in order to take care of him as well. The mirror also helped, spinning something different than was reality; honestly, did Emma really seem his type?"

"It's just a shame that you two couldn't kill each other before the battle, no matter, I'm sure all of this wonderful information will help you do just that. Let me ask you one thing? How are you to be his true love, if he hasn't even told you he loves you?" Elphaba hissed. Kagome stood up on shaky legs, pushing her hair out of her face. "You're wrong, he would never associate with you." She growled.

Elphaba laughed gesturing for Kagome to come towards her, sweeping behind her and holding her hands by her temples. "Oh he did, multiple times every night for months. But of course I'm wrong, he never would have associated with me, just the same as the Blue Fairy and Glinda never would have traded you for Dorothy and Rumplestiltskin. Oh yes, he's alive and back in the Enchanted Forest. They traded you all because of a prophecy." Elphaba mumbled before sinking her fingers into Kagome's head, making the young woman scream.

Snow's Castle, Enchanted Forest

"So, how are you feeling?" Snow asked Emma as they strolled the gardens. "Still a little confused, it's just weird that since Neal broke my curse and Regina broke Henry's; I didn't expect the Enchanted Forest to look like this considering the last time we were here." Emma shrugged. "It does take some getting use to, but I'm so happy you're here, and in a mind frame where you don't think we're crazy." Snow said tucking her arm with her daughters.

Turning to walk up the path to the doors, both women froze at the hunched up form of Kagome. "Kago-" "Kagome!" Emma and Snow looked up as Killian skidded to a halt in front of the woman, dropping to his knees. Raising her head from her hands, she looked up into his face with her tear stained one. "You're disgusting." She growled leaning forward and pushing him to his rear end. "Kagome." Emma asked striding up to her concerned. Snow knelt on one side while Emma took the other, both sharing a concerned look over Kagome's dark hair.

Sniffing as tears fell more from her eyes, she took a shaky breath as Killian tried to touch her shoulder. "Talk to me, love." He pleaded softly. "Don't call me that! Let me ask you this, you keep saying I'm your "true love" but tell me right now how you expect me to believe that when you haven't even told me you love me." she hissed. "W-what?" Killian stuttered. "I think this conversation's over. Come on, we'll clean you up and get you some food and talk." Snow said quickly helping the distraught girl to her feet.

Emma and Killian stood, watching Snow and Kagome disappear into the castle. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked hitting the pirates shoulder. "Glinda and the Blue Fairy decided Kagome would be the sacrificial lamb in the battle." Killian said before proceeding to tell Emma everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Neal stepped into the kitchen, smiling widely at Belle as she sipped her tea, her own excitement filling the room. "Did you get any sleep?" He asked pouring some coffee. "Not really, I can't believe he's here and alive." She sighed. "I know, it's pretty surreal after what we saw in Storybrooke." Neal agreed moving sit on the stool in the island. "Morning." Kagome whispered moving into the kitchen and heading for the cups. "It is a good morning! Thank you so much for everything you did!" Belle said jumping down and hugging the dark haired girl.

Pulling back, Kagome gave the other girl a glance as she poured her own coffee. "What do you mean?" she asked sitting on Belle's other side. "Last night, we all had a meeting and the Blue Fairy explained that you went into the Witch of the West's castle, found my dad and a girl named Dorothy and you freed them before getting in a fight with her." Neal explained. "Did she now." Kagome growled hunching over in her seat more. "How are you though? Snow had something about coming to a realization with Hook." Belle asked laying a hand on top of her friends hand.

Kagome looked over her shoulder as the man in question stepped into the room, looking more than a little hung over. "I felt fine now I just feel nauseated." Kagome said hopping out of her chair and brushing past Killian. "Good morning." He grunted. Neal cringed as Belle ran after her friend, linking arms together in a comforting gesture.

"Well, that was painful to watch." Neal commented. "She's so infuriating! She won't listen to anything I have to say about anything anymore." Killian ranted. "She's hurt, from what I got out of Emma and Snow last night, Elphaba told her that you promised her marriage and slept with her for months before you sailed back here and found mom. And you know… the fact that you won't tell her you love her." Neal explained. Dropping his arms and head to the island countertop Killian mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Didn't catch that." Neal sighed. "How the hell am I suppose to get her to listen to me then? That damn witch didn't have any right to tell her anything." The pirate said pulling his flask of rum out. "Okay, I think you're done with this. Listen, right now she needs you sober so you can explain it to her. She's hurt because she did hear it from the witch instead of you. So, go find her, and make her listen; tell her you love her." Neal said pushing the pirate to his feet.

Snow's Castle, Back Garden

"Are you alright?" Belle asked sitting next to Kagome on the stone steps. "I'll be fine. How's Rumplestiltskin doing? And Dorothy?" Kagome asked. "Rumple's fine, he's been resting since he came back so I haven't been able to ask how he's alive. Dorothy's fine, she's been talking with the Blue Fairy, Snow, David, Emma, and Regina about what she's seen while in the witch's castle." Belle said.

"Does anyone else not find it weird that Regina's helping like she's actually on our side?" Kagome asked. "No it's definitely different, but she's trying to change for Henry." Belle responded. Kagome nodded slightly and turned as footsteps on the stone carried to the two women. "Oh my gosh, this is a nightmare, I'm leaving." Kagome said standing up to walk back to the castle.

Neal nudged Hook forward, the pirate wrapping his hand around Kagome's wrist to keep her from leaving. "We need to talk." He said. "No, what YOU need to do is let me go and leave me alone." Kagome growled yanking her arm to try to free it. "Hey! What's going on?" Emma shouted as she and her parents came to investigate the scene. "Hook's trying to talk to Kagome and clear everything up, this is the only way he can do it since she keeps dodging him." Neal explained coming to stand beside the blonde. "Oh, this is going to be fun to watch." David said with a smirk as Snow swatted him lightly.

Kagome glared up at the pirate, the nails of her opposite hand digging into his in attempt to free herself from him. "You're right, I am disgusting because I should have told you that I was with her before Milah; and yes the word marriage was tossed around—" "I don't want to hear this, you are the worst sort of man I've ever had the misfortune to meet. You're lucky she stole my power otherwise I'd freeze you so much you'd never thaw."

"Can you please just shut up and let me finish. It was tossed around but I never offered it, she was upset about Glinda getting the position and the guy they both wanted. There were women before you, which you knew, but they were before you; I would never hurt you because…" Glancing over at Neal nervously, he stepped closer and lowered his voice "…because I love you." He whispered.

Blinking, Kagome looked around at their small crowd and spotted the Blue Fairy hovering, seeming to want to speak with her. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome stepped back and pulled free. "I appreciate your explanation, but I don't think I can do this anymore." She sighed pulling the pendant Elphaba held not that long ago; from her neck and sticking it in his pocket before walking back into the castle; her head ducked to shield her face.

Clutching the necklace tightly in his grip, he walked up to Neal and glared. "Well, I did what you told me Baelfire; looks like you don't know anything about love after all." He grumbled. "Actually, she was ducking her face for a reason." Snow said softly. "So?" Killian grunted. "Which means she was crying because of this, guarantee if you go talk to her without a crowd you'll get a better conversation." David explained. "She probably went up to her room; I know I would." Emma shrugged.

Snow's Castle, Kagome's Room

Blue fluttered around nervously under Kagome's scrutinizing glare before landing on the trunk at the foot of the bed. "You better start talking now, before I decide to throw you into the fire." Kagome hissed dropping to her knees and snatching the fairy into her fist. "You obviously know about the prophecy, you're the one to pave the way for the savior; we also needed Rumplestiltskin and Dorothy alive and we knew she wouldn't kill you, so we struck a trade." Blue explained

"And if she decided she wanted to kill me like she did Naraku? Then what? I was just supposed to be your sacrifice?" Kagome asked. "That was part of the deal, she wouldn't get to kill you. She is just upset because you managed to obtain two of the things she ever wanted; Killian Jones, and friends. Now she thinks that if she takes you out she will be able to use her power to take over, not only Oz but the other worlds as well. In her mind, having people's fear is much better than being powerless and ignored." Blue stated.

Kagome sighed in frustration and released the fairy as a knock sounded at her door. "Go away, I don't want to kill you because I'm mad at you and Glinda." She sighed. Standing, she dragged her fingers through her hair and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she sighed. Killian stepped inside as she closed the door with an eye roll. "Come in; now what?" she asked. Killian shook his head and spun around, dropping to his knee. "Marry me." he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Glinda walked through the halls of the castle, ignoring the desolation and despair that hung in the air. "Well, well, how wonderful of a day it is. Galinda has come to pay me a visit." Elphaba said over her shoulder as she stared across all of Oz. "It's Glinda now Elphie, you know that. Can we finally agree that this needs to end?" Glinda asked. Elphaba whipped around and strode forward. "This isn't going to end until they are all on their knees before me while I rule over them all. I will have my revenge." Elphaba smirked.

Glinda shook he head sadly and crossed her arms, holding her elbows as her platinum blonde bob bounced with her movements. "You must know that if you continue on this path, you will lose." She said. "And who's going to kill me? You? If that was the case, you could have done it a long time ago." Elphaba hissed flinging her arm out at the other witch. Holding her wand out, a protective barrier shot in front of Glinda as a lightning bolt shot at her.

Scowling, Elphaba fired wave after wave, both witches casting spells at each other and dodging. Letting out a sound of annoyment, Elphaba sent out a final attack, jumping slightly as Glinda was flung back and unmoving. Walking over slightly to the good witches fallen form, she placed her hand on her shoulder sending them both to the Wizard. "Elphaba." The man sqeaked in surprise.

Striding forward Elphaba seized the man by the lapels of his suit, dragging him closer to her face. "You're first defense has fallen, you're next old man." She hissed with a smirk.

Enchanted Forest, Snow's Castle

"Good shot, how long has it been since you've done this?" Snow asked as she and Kagome fired off arrows at targets. "No idea, I can't even tell you how old I am." Kagome said pushing her hair out of her face. Snow smiled and shot off her own arrow, nodding as it hit the middle. "So, what's going on with you and Hook?" She asked. "He came to my room this morning." Kagome mumbled. "Oh, well, glad you guys found a way to make up that works for you two." Snow replied as they began moving while shooting their own moving targets.

"It was definitely not like that, he came and proposed." Kagome said feeling her face heat up. "Oh, well that's even better." Snow replied with a laugh. "I told him no." Kagome sighed placing the tip of her bow on the ground. "Why?" Snow asked. "I don't know, I don't think I can get past that he didn't tell me. He played stupid about everything." Kagome said rubbing her forehead.

Snow regarded her new friend carefully and with a critical eye. "Do you love him?" she asked. Kagome shot her head up at the question, feeling a cold sweat break out as she was put on the spot. "Well?" Snow prompted. Kagome blinked a few times and barely moved her head up and down, gaining a smile from the princess. "Than you should tell him. Don't ignore how you feel, especially will the imposing threat of death looming over all of us. I mean come on, I fell in love with David and he was engaged to someone else." Snow said cheerfully. Kagome bit her lip and sighed. 'She's got a point, he's the only one I've ever felt this way about.' She thought.

Kagome nodded and handed the bow over before giving her a hug. "Thank you." She said surprising the woman at the gesture before running towards the docks. Huffing as she gulped down air, she made her way up the gangplank of the _Jolly Roger _fighting to get her breathing under control. Pausing as she stepped on the deck, she watched Killian practice his swordsmanship, his back to her as he angrily stabbed the air.

"Hope you don't imagine me standing there." She mumbled crossing her arms. "Never, I am imagining a certain green person though." He replied using his discarded shirt to wipe his forehead. "Lets not talk about her." Kagome grumbled. "Deal; so why are you here? Come to ask if we can still be friends?" He asked walking into his captain's quarters. "No actually, I came to talk to you about this morning." Kagome said walking across the room to sit on his favorite wingback chair.

"You know all of my favorite topics to discuss, love." Killian said bitterly. "That's why I'm your soul mate." Kagome mumbled playing with her nails. "What?" the pirate grunted popping back into the room from his bedroom. "You heard me. I'm just going to lay it all out there, I'm more upset that you acted stupid about not knowing about Elphaba, and that I had to hear about it from her."

"In any case, I am, however, willing to work on this; because well… you know." Kagome mumbled waving her pointer finger between them. "No I don't know love, elaborate." He said crouching down in front of her, splaying his hand on her thigh. Kagome slid off of the chair and took his hand in both of hers. "I know there's been a lot going on lately, but really when you think about it, there was a reason I came back that second time, and didn't reject your first proposal." She said.

Taking his hand from hers, he gripped the hair at her neck lightly and brought her closer. "Enough mumbling and say what you came here to say." He growled. "I love you." She whispered.

Oz, The Wizard's Room

The Wizard of Oz took several deep breaths to steady his shaking body after Elphaba's departure. Glancing over at the still prone form of Glinda, he walked over and knelt down beside her, moving the short tendrils of hair from her face. "Wizard! Are you alright?" one of his guards asked stepping forward. "I have to inform Oz of Glinda's passing. Start a search for someone to take her place." The Wizard said standing.

Enchanted Forest, Snow's Castle

Rumplestiltskin made his way into the conference room, Belle at his side. "Are you sure you're up for this Rumple?" she asked. "I'm fine dearie." He answered as they sat. Turning to survey the people around him, he faced back to Belle and found an empty seat. "Belle?" he asked. "Over there, something exciting's going on." David sighed as he pointed to a corner where Belle, Kagome, and Snow were talking in excited whispers.

As everyone else filed into the room David cleared his throat loudly, making the girls break apart and take their seats. "I've received word from Oz that Elphaba's made her first move; she's taken down Glinda." Blue said as she landed on the table. "When you say taken out, you mean she killed her." Ruby stated. "Yes, the Wizard's shaken up. He's already informed all of Oz and is looking for her replacement as a way to hold her off until the savior can strike." Tinkerbell said.

"So, how much time do you think we have?" Grumpy asked. "Anywhere from hours to a day or two. It's time to start devising a plan of attack to be ready." Blue advised. "What should we do about Henry?" Emma asked. "We can put him on the _Jolly Roger_, have the Crocodile put a cloaking spell on it so no one can see it." Killian offered. "It might be our safest option; I don't think he'd be safe anywhere really." Neal sighed.

"And what's not safe about my castle?" Regina asked as the door to the room opened and two people entered. "Just in time, everyone this is Mulan and Robin Hood." David introduced as the two people moved to sit at the table. "Well, well, if it isn't the theif." Rumplestiltskin hissed shooting daggers at Robin Hood. "Thank you very much for the use of your wand." Robin Hood smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes at Rumplestiltskin. "Why don't you just stop and start focusing on the real issues." She sighed. Robin Hood turned nodded his appreciation, both freezing as they locked eyes. Rubbing her forehead, Kagome caught Snow's eye and gave her a tight smile before glancing down at the two fairies standing on the table, giving her expectant looks. Nodding, at what they expected from her, she glanced over at Emma; mentally preparing herself for her task at hand. Taking a deep breath, she waited until everyone started arguing over different situations before she stood.

"Where are you going?" Killian asked slipping out of the door behind her. "I'm going to go face this head on; from what I understand, I need to pave the way for Emma." She said turning around. Killian grabbed her left hand, her pearl engagement ring staring up at him. "I'm not letting you go alone." He said. Kagome smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I won't be alone." She said backing away and tapping her ring. "Please distract everyone for a few hours." She requested. Fully turning around, she walked away; her pirate slipping back into the room to carry out her request.

Making her way into the arms room, Kagome grabbed the bow she used earlier, and a quiver of arrows. Grabbing a sword on her way out and began her trek through the woods to the permanently opened portal Elphaba created for her monkeys. "Watch out, I'm coming for you." She declared.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome tightened her grip on her bow as she pushed open the heavy wooden door of the abandoned castle. 'Feels about the same.' She thought making her way through the drafty building. Taking a deep breath, she re-checked her weapons before delving deeper into the castle, notching an arrow and standing outside one of the bedroom doors. Toeing it open, she crept in, her eyes flying around the room.

Stepping further into the room, she watched as the crumbling brick walls changed; the walls standing tall and together around her. Placing her arrow back in her quiver, Kagome leaned over the railing of the balcony, smoke burning her eyes and clouding her vision. "Think it's enough?" Elphaba asked appearing beside her. "What have you done to Oz?" Kagome whispered. "I'm making them burn; and once I finish with this world and take the Enchanted Forest, your world is next. I wonder if your brother is as much a push over as you."

Kagome spun, drawing her sword and pointing it at the green skinned witch. "I'll slit your throat before you can even get near him!" she hissed. Elphaba laughed and ran her finger along the blade before pushing it to the side. "You couldn't even protect yourself from me, how are you going to protect him?" she taunted. Kagome ground her teeth as Elphaba made her way through the room.

Sheathing her sword, Kagome spun, drawing an arrow and firing it at the witch's retreating form. "Don't you dare turn your back on me." She hissed. Letting her arrow fly she jumped to the side as Elphaba shot it back at her. "If this is how you want to die, so be it." Elphaba smirked. Kagome returned her own smile, pulling her sword back out. "And what do you know of swords? I would put that away before you hurt yourself." Elphaba said.

Kagome circled slowly, getting into a defensive stance. "As long as I get to take you down with me, than I don't care." She mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she called on every memory she had of Inuyasha using his sword before launching into her own set of attacks, Elphaba merely twitching her fingers to keep her from hitting. Gritting her teeth, Kagome launched herself at the older woman, sword swung high over her head before being flung against the wooden door harshly.

"You are the most pathetic creature I've taken down, I was wrong; you are absolutely powerless." Elphaba mocked. "You're wrong. Because I did do one thing right." Kagome groaned. "Oh do tell." Elphaba sighed. "I did what I was suppose to; I paved the way for the savior to come and take you down; by leading her to your permanent portal that I said was a bad idea." Kagome responded.

Elphaba bared her teeth, and whipped around as Emma swung her own sword at her head. Emma released her blade, holding her hand out to help up the other girl as Elphaba disappeared in a cloud of green. "Thanks for getting here when you did." Kagome mumbled allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "Yeah well, I still don't particularly care for you but I figured I should do what I'm here to do anyway." Emma responded with a shrug. Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked up to Rumplestiltskin and crossed her arms.

"Think you're up for taking on a whole army of flying monkeys by yourself?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin giggled and tapped his fingers together. "I was born ready dearie." He said before disappearing. "How much time do we have?" Kagome asked Blue quietly. "She's figuring out her next move, I'd say less than five minutes." The fairy responded. With a nod, Kagome turned to Killian on the other side of the room and gave him a small, tight smile. "You alright love?" He asked walking up to her.

Kagome nodded and handed her sword over to Neal, pulling her bow back off her back. "You guys going to be okay here? There's something else that I need to take care of." Kagome explained. "Be safe, do you want some company?" Killian asked. Kagome shook her head and laid her free hand on his arm before turning to the doors. Placing her hand on the metal handle, she found herself being flung back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You alright?" Neal asked gripping her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Yeah." Kagome whispered. "You really thought I would let you out of here? You're all right where I want you. Now for my revenge." Elphaba said as she appeared in front of the doors. "Not today, lady." Emma growled as she picked up a nearby bucket of water. Tossing the liquid on the witch, a shocked look crossed Emma's face as the witch turned to her; seething.

"It worked in the movie." Emma groaned as she made her way back quickly to her friends. "Regina, can you hold her off? I've got an idea." Kagome mumbled into the evil queen's ear. Regina nodded and smirked stepping forward and launching a barrage of attacks on the witch as Kagome grabbed Emma and slipped out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she was pulled behind Kagome. "The water's not her weakness, it's her crystal ball. Destroy the ball, you destroy her." Kagome said maneuvering through the halls like an expert. "And you didn't do anything before because…" Emma trailed off curiously. "Because at the time, I was okay being her puppet because I thought Killian was a scumbag that was using me and was really in love with you. She had this mirror that twisted all of your words with each other into something that was more lovey dovey than it was." Kagome replied.

"That's gross, me and him?" Emma said. Kagome shrugged and led her up the stairs to the top of the tower, the windows all looking down at the burning world below them. "Looks like Rumplestiltskin is having a hard time with the monkeys." Kagome mumbled pointing to the figures in the courtyard below. "I don't understand, how is the crystal ball her power source?" Emma asked.

"Because, this was a gift from Fiyero; her first love. After discovering his death, she infused her magic to it, so if we take this crystal ball out, we'll render her powerless." Kagome said. "Seems easy enough." Emma mumbled. Both women walked up to the large ball, being thrown back as Elphaba appeared in front of them. "Alright savior, this one's all you." Kagome explained before trying to pull Elphaba away from the object.

Firing off arrows, she inwardly growled in frustration as Elphaba disintegrated them or turned them back on her. "Did you two honestly think I would let you get near this?" She asked as she sent shockwave through the two women. 'Blue, we could use a miracle.' Kagome thought as Emma attempted to swing her sword at the witch. "I hear you, and I'm here." Blue whispered as she tapped Kagome on the head with her wand.

"Use it for good this time." Blue said before flying off to lead the others to their location. "Those damn fairies, I knew I should have killed them all off with Glinda." Elphaba hissed. Closing her eyes, Kagome inhaled deeply before they flew open; her gray eyes replaced with a vibrant blue. Raising her bow, she swung her arm to the front, a bubble encasing Elphaba. "No! I will not let any of you destroy what I've worked so hard for!" Elphaba shrieked.

"Any day now Emma." Kagome mumbled keeping her eyes trained on the woman in the bubble. Emma stepped up, smashing the hilt of her sword into the crystal ball, allowing it to shatter. Dropping her arm, the bubble around Elphaba popped, the woman crawling over to the shattered glass and attempting to fit two pieces together. "Impressive." Kagome mumbled as everyone burst into the tower. "Kagome, you're fading!" Snow exclaimed. "Do something, you're a fairy! Or you Regina!" Killian shouted.

"I can't do anything, she doesn't belong in this world. It's just like when we left Storybrooke; only this time there's no curse." Regina explained. "She fulfilled her part of the prophecy; I'm sorry. I know I promised you happiness, the same happiness that you found with each other." Blue said softly. Kagome raised her hand as Killian did the same, letting them just rest against each other. "Watch out!" David shouted. Both turned in time to watch Elphaba stab a large piece of the shattered ball into Kagome's side; Emma tackling the fallen witch as Kagome fully faded from their view.

"Tell me she'll live!" Killian growled snatching the fairy out of the air with his blood soaked hand. "I don't know." Blue admitted. "Crocodile; what do you know?" Killian asked hysterically. Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze upward with a smile and a giggle, enraging the pirate as he yelled and lunged at him in anger.

**Hi everyone! The final chapter will be up tomorrow before the midseason premiere of **_**Once Upon a Time.**_** I really do hope you enjoyed reading it; I'm actually quite proud of this story, hence the billions of revisions that are saved on my computer, haha. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for your support!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome flailed in her bed, immediately crying out as pain shot out from her right side. "Kagome are you alright?" Her mom asked pushing the door open hurriedly. "Mom." Kagome whispered cracking her eyes open. Kun-Loon stepped in fully and pulled the sheet down, exposing a bloody bandage on her side. Pulling her daughter's computer chair to the bed, she sat down and started changing the bandage and cleaning the wound. "What happened?" Kagome asked softly.

"Inuyasha came through the well holding you, you were both covered in blood. He said an evil witch had attacked you and that you had taken most of the attacks. Don't you remember?" Kun-Loon asked holding her daughters hand. Kagome shook her head, and turned to look at her. 'An evil witch; why can't I remember?' she thought as tears filled her eyes in a panic. Sniffing Kagome struggled to sit up, resting against the headboard. "What's today?" she asked breathless.

"August 8, 2014." Kun-Loon said. Kagome nodded as her mother put her chair back at her desk and kissed her forehead. "I'll bring up some food." She said before shutting the door behind her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed… something; what did she want? Taking a deep breath, she felt oddly incomplete as she looked around her pink room. Frowning, she glanced back down the wound on her side, removing the bandage as a warm feeling circled the area.

Pulling off the bandage, she ran a thumb over the exposed flesh, no scar in sight. "Right, I can heal." She mumbled as she climbed off the bed. "2014; why doesn't that seem right to me?" she sighed. Moving around her room, she grabbed the frame off her desk staring at the faces of Inuyasha and her other feudal era friends. Furrowing her brow she stared harder, images flashing before her eyes with a gasp.

Eyes opening fully she put the picture down harder than necessary and stepped back. Glancing down at her left hand, she smiled even though her ring was no longer there. Opening her door, she made her way downstairs and into the door of the kitchen. "What are you doing out of bed?" Kun-Loon scolded. Kagome pulled her shirt up and showed her the healed flesh before sitting at the table.

"There's something you need to know." She said rubbing her naked finger.

One Year Later

Kagome pulled her hair in a high ponytail as she finished getting ready for school, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. Stepping in front of her floor length mirror, she straightened her maroon blazer and skirt. Tossing her bangs out of her face, she made her way into the kitchen her thumb rubbing her naked ring finger absently as she grabbed breakfast to go and meeting her brother outside. "Do you ever think about going back?" Souta asked as they walked past the bone-eaters well.

Kagome shook her head and pulled her bag higher on her shoulder. "No, I'm honestly just ready to start living normally. No time travel and especially no more travelling in between worlds. I don't think I can handle that any more mentally." Kagome grumbled. "You mean you're heart can't take it anymore. It's kind of upsetting, having Inuyasha in the family would have been cool; but having THE Captain Hook, that's just awesome!" Souta exclaimed excitedly.

The elder sibling laughed and ruffled her brother's hair before giving him a hug as he darted through the gates of his junior high school. Watching her brother, she felt a presence beside her and spun sharply her fist getting caught easily by the silver haired man beside her. "Inu…Yasha?" Kagome mumbled. "Hey, relax; I saw you across the street and wanted to come and say hi. And catch up since it's been a while." Inuyasha grumbled. Smiling Kagome nodded and followed him to a nearby café.

"I stopped by a few days ago, you were out with your friends. Your mom told me everything you said last year too, about that Elphaba lady teaming with Naraku and everything. Speaking of that ass… He's still alive; he's a contractor in Hong Kong." Inuyasha said. "It's just not what I expected. Blue took me away because of the pain; then I go through all of that just to be separated from Killian. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that Blue was able to change it before I was gone completely. I've just been so tired." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha placed his hand on top of her two and squeezed. "Well then I've got some news for you. Sesshoumaru's been doing some digging and guess what he found." Inuyasha stated. "A personality." Kagome guessed running her thumbs along her coffee cup rim. "No, unfortunately. There's this town in Maine; it's called Storybrooke." He sniffed leaning back. Kagome jerked her head up and leaned forward. "He said if you wanted he would let you use his plane." Inuyasha said.

"What's the catch?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "No catch, he's trying to help. We can't stand your depression anymore." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Kagome bit her lip and jumped up. "Than what are we waiting for?" she asked yanking her friend to his feet and running out of the café.

Storybrooke, Maine

Ruby leaned across the diner's counter, sharing a smile with Doctor Hopper. "Bet you weren't expecting to see this place again." She said. "No I didn't, everything that happened with Oz and the Enchanted Forest being unable to fully get restored; it's better that we're here." Archie admitted. Ruby nodded as Mother Superior sat herself at the counter, a wide smile on her face. "What's got you all happy?" Granny asked looking at her over her glasses.

"When Kagome was fading back to her true time, I was able to change what happened to her friends. She still had the memory; but it didn't happen, an evil witch killing her friends instead of Inuyasha; that way she would have someone to help her through the pain of losing you all. Well, she's on her way here." Mother Superior sighed with a smile. "And with good timing; Hook's been so all over the place that he can't control himself anymore." Belle agreed from her table.

"Yeah, well that too." Ruby said with a nod. "When will she be here? We owe her a debt since she helped save us all, even though she wasn't so great in her past." Archie said. "She'll be here sometime tomorrow. You are right though, we all owe her and Emma our lives." Mother Superior agreed. "I have an idea." Ruby said thoughtfully.

The following day, Belle and Doctor Hopper were knocking on Regina's door impatiently. "What do want?" Regina asked opening the door. "Kagome's coming, and since she played a part in keeping us alive when Elphaba was on her rampage, we're all trying to find a way to re-welcome her." Doctor Hopper said. "Give me an hour; I'll meet you at Granny's." Regina said before shutting the door.

Hours later, Granny's was packed with excited people, surprising themselves at how happy they were at the prospect of seeing Kagome again. "Where's Hook?" Emma asked glancing around. "He's probably still at the ship; nope, nevermind." Neal said as the pirate in question walked in, his head down.

"Hey, Captain come here." Henry called standing on a chair to get his attention. With a sigh, Killian looked up with a strange look on his face. "What's going on tonight? You having a special on your three day old lasagna?" He asked Granny from his place by Henry. "I'll let your comment slide today pirate, just because you're drunk." Granny said back. "Robin went to bring Kagome here." Regina whispered to Snow and David.

Mr. Gold played with his cup across from Belle as a vision of the future invaded his sight. Feeling dread wash over him at the images he broke out of his visions to Belle's concerned face. "What did you see?" She asked softly. "I'll tell you later, now's not the time." He said as Robin Hood walked into the diner with Kagome. "What's all this?" Kagome asked. "We never got the chance to properly thank you for your role in bringing down Elphaba." Snow said. Killian pushed through the crowd of people and faced the black haired woman.

Kagome smoothed down her school uniform nervously as the pirate moved to stand in front of her. "I can't even begin to express how much I've missed you." Killian said pulling her into a hug. "I missed you too." Kagome sighed. "I know you guys really want to be together, but this is our welcome home/thank you party. We've all missed you." David said. "Kind of!" Leroy hurriedly added. Kagome laughed and pulled her pirate in for a kiss. "Here's your ring back, love." Killian said slipping her ring back on.

Sharing another kiss, Kagome broke away and began hugging her friends, smiles and drinks being passed around. Mr. Gold looked around nervously as the heavy dread feeling stayed with him, making him fearful of the near future.


End file.
